Not Another Prophesy or I Have Sisters?
by immortalwizardpirateelf-fan
Summary: New Chapter ADDED! Pre HP and tHBP. During the summer after his 5th year, Harry discovers another secret everyone has kept from him. He has sisters. BtVSHP Crossover. HarryGinny, RonHermione, NevilleLuna, Buffy?, Dawn?
1. Prologue

**_Not Another Prophesy or I Have Sisters! _**

T-Romance/Humor/Action/Adventure-English

**Pairings**- Harry/Ginny, Dawn, Buffy, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Luna, other Buffy Pairings (Xander/Anya, Willow/Kennedy)

**Disclaimer**- I do not own any of the characters or plots from _Buffy: the Vampire Slayer_, or from JK Rowling's Harry Potter Book Series. Any character from _Buffy_ belongs to Joss Whedon, anyone from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. All places mentioned belong to their countries of origin. Any songs used belong to the composers and artists.

**A Word from the Author**- Just to let you know; I love reviews, I'd appreciate having anyone and everyone review. Any comments, questions, constructive criticism, suggestions, and encouragement are welcome. Remember the more you review the more I write.

(A/N: Thoughts will be in _italics_, Dreams or Visions in **bold**, and anything said in another language will be underlined. Yelling will be capitalized.)

**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... **

**Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... **

**And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal… **

**But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... **

**And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... **

**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies... **

**And with help from long lost siblings and his soulmate… **

**He shall defeat the Dark Lord… **

**One older sibling who will become the twice-dead slayer… **

**The other younger and created by magic… **

**And the soulmate shall be she who was possessed by the Dark Lord… **

**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… **

Prophesy of Tom Riddle, The Potter Siblings, and Ginny Weasley

As said by Sibyl Trelawney

**PROLOGUE **

_Rome___ _Italy__: June 28, 2004 _

"DAWNIE!" Buffy yelled.

It had been three days since they arrived at the villa in Rome and Buffy loved it. It was just outside of the city and had a gorgeous view of all the monuments.

But that's not what she was yelling about. Buffy was unpacking all of the legal documents and bank account papers from her mom's filing boxes and she discovered a file that was solely about her. Buffy was afraid to open it and wanted her sister to be there with her.

"WHAT!" Dawn yelled back. "I'm unpacking."

Buffy sighed. There were times when Dawn's 15-almost-16 yr old personality made her want to thrash her. "I FOUND SOME OF MOM'S LEGAL PAPERS. CAN YOU COME HERE PLEASE?"

Buffy leaned back in the chair at her desk and tried to steady her hand. But failed. She was nervous. She couldn't help but be curious either. She wanted to know the reason her mom had a file on her with all her legal papers.

A moment later Dawn walked into the room, as she took in Buffy's face she noticed it was the same look as when she had found their mother dead in their living room.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" she asked.

Buffy looked at her baby sister. "I wanted you to be here when I opened it," she admitted.

Dawn smiled slightly. "Go ahead then. Let's see what the big secret was. I mean it's not like you were adopted or anything," she joked.

Buffy laughed. "I guess that's true. Well here goes nothing," she said as she opened the file and read the contents.

A few minutes later Buffy cried out, "I'M ADOPTED!"

There in front of her were the papers that proved she was adopted. Her original birth certificate, her adoption certificate, the name change papers and two letters from her real parents were all there.

_Little Whinging, _ _Surrey___ _England__: June 28, 2004_

"Welcome home Harry," muttered the boy-who-lived as he drug his trunk up the stairs at his 'home'.

"BOY! YOU KEEP IT DOWN!" His uncle, Vernon Dursley, yelled.

"YES UNCLE VERNON!" Harry replied as he entered his small room.

As Harry walked into his room, he was shocked to find someone sitting on his bed. Harry pulled his wand out and pointed it at the person. He didn't care about being expelled. But if this person was a Death Eater, he was not going to go down without a fight.

"Who are you?" Harry ground out from between his teeth.

"Harry, it's me Remus," the person who looked like his former DADA teacher and one of his father's best friends replied.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "How do I know that for sure?" he asked. Then it came to him. "When did I learn the Patronus Spell?"

'Remus' smiled sadly. "You learned it after winter holidays of your third year, because of the effects Dementors have on you and you wanted to be prepared," he answered. "Especially after the Quidditch match."

"What form does my patronus take, and why?" Harry asked.

"Your patronus is a stag," Remus said, "It's a stag because that was your father's animagus form."

Harry put his wand down and grinned. "Thank God it is you Moony," Harry said as he drug his trunk inside and sat on the bed next to his 'Uncle' Remus.

"It's good to see you too cub. But I'm not here for just a social visit. I came to tell you something about your family," Remus said cryptically.

_What else have they been hiding from me,_ Harry wondered as his gaze darkened. Remus felt a shiver run down his spine. _God his gaze is so much like Lils,_ Remus thought.

"When Lily and James were just going out during the middle of their 6th year, Lily became pregnant with your older sister…" Remus began.

_Rome___ _Italy__: June 28, 2004 _

Dawn looked shocked. She had never thought her joke a few minutes earlier would turn out to be true. She took the papers from Buffy and read them.

On the birth certificate it read: Elizabeth Lily-Anne Potter, daughter of Lily Evans and James Potter.

The first letter addressed to her sister read:

_Our Dearest _ _Elizabeth_

_We know it must be quite a shock to discover that you were in fact adopted. We realize you must have many questions, as to why and who we are. Bethie, we are your birth parents. My name is Lily Elaine Evans, and your father is James Harold Potter. _

_Right now we are 16 years old and unable to take care of a child properly. That is why we gave you up for adoption. We want you to know that you were conceived in love and that you are a joy to your father and I. We hope to one day meet you. _

_The social worker is here now with Joyce and Hank Summers. Remember we love you sweetheart, always. _

_Love, Your mother, _

_Lily Evans _

The second letter read:

_Dearest Daughter, _

_It's been seven years since I last saw you but I must write to you now. In a few years, you should be attending one of the magical schools in the world. Most likely, you'll attend Hogwarts. But I digress. _

_You need to know that you are a wand witch, and that you are also descended from Godric Gryffindor, one of the founders of Hogwarts. Your father is a wizard, and I am a witch as well. However, for the last twenty years in our world a dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort has targeted non-magical families with a magical child and families that are both magical and non-magical. _

_Your father and I are apart of the resistance against this evil man and it has been determined that we are in too much danger. So we are going into hiding with you younger brother. _

_If you need to contact us, call this number and ask to speak with Albus Dumbledore. He is the headmaster of Hogwarts, and the leader of the side of the resistance against Voldemort. He will know how to contact us. _

_We must leave now. _

_All our love, your parents, _

_Lily and James Potter_

Dawn looked up form the letters and looked at her sister who was looking at her in shock.

"Buffy?" she said. "Buffy!" Buffy finally looked at her sister, no longer in shock. "We need to contact this Albus Dumbledore.

_Hogwarts___ _School__ of Witchcraft and _ _Wizardry___ _Scotland__: June 28, 2004 _

BRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!

Albus Dumbledore looked up from his paperwork and answered the phone (that he had had installed into his office for emergencies regarding his muggleborn students and their families).

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi, is this Albus Dumbledore?" a young female voice asked.

"This is Albus Dumbledore. How may I help you…"he trailed off.

"Buffy Summers," the girl supplied.

Hearing the name Albus's eyes went wide with shock. The original slayer, and the longest living slayer, was calling him. He was curious as to why she was calling him when he remembered that during Lily and James' 6th year Lily became pregnant but she and James gave the girl up for adoption and that the girl's adoptive parents were named Summers.

"Mr. Dumbledore? Are you there?" Buffy's voice came over the phone.

Albus shook himself out of his shock. "Yes, I am here Ms. Summers…"

"Please, it's Buffy," Buffy said.

Albus smiled. "Buffy then, and please call me Albus. I was wondering why you were calling," he said.

He could hear Buffy sigh and then heard her say, "I was calling because I just found out that I was adopted and that my real parent were Lily Evans and James Potter. I also discovered that I have a younger brother named Harry."

After a brief pause Buffy continued, "I was told in a letter to contact you in order to get a hold of my parents and my brother."

Albus quickly did the mental calculations and figured Buffy to be about 22 nearly 23 years old. "Buffy, I'm afraid I can't give you that information without making sure you are who you say you are…" he began.

Buffy cut him off. "Albus, I want to see my family…"

"I understand Buffy. That why I am going to come to you. Where are you at?"

"I'm at the S.W.W.C.H.Q. in Rome, Italy," she told him, "Why?"

_Little Whinging, _ _Surrey_ _England_ _June 28, 2004_

"…and the only ones who knew Lils was pregnant were me, James, Sirius, and Dumbledore," Remus finished.

Harry looked at Remus angrily. "I can't believe him. What right does he have to keep things like this and the prophesy from me!" he ranted.

Remus looked at Harry shocked at the amount of power Harry was exhibiting. However, the part about the prophesy caught his ear.

"Prophesy, what prophesy?" he asked

Harry looked up at Remus curiously. "You mean he hasn't told you why Voldemort was at the Department of Ministries, and why you had to keep the 'weapon' a.k.a. me, Harry Potter, safe?" Harry asked incredulously.

Remus shook his head in the negative.

"Can you put up the privacy charms so no one can hear us Moony," Harry sighed. Remus performed the charms and nodded for Harry to continue. "The reason Voldemort was there was because there was a prophesy about the two of us. Basically, it all boils down to either him or me in the final fight. I have to kill Voldemort or Voldemort kills me."

"Oh God Harry!" Remus said as he drew his 'nephew' into a hug.

At that gesture, Harry began to let all of his grief out. He kept crying and saying it was his entire fault that his parents, Sirius, and Cedric died and that it was his fault that Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna were injured.

While Remus was calming the teen down and reassuring him that it was all Voldemort's fault Dumbledore was at the Slayer's and Watcher's World Council Headquarters (a.k.a. Scooby Central) in Rome to speak with Buffy.

_Rome, Italy: June 28, 2004_

Hours after arriving at the S.W.W.C.H.Q., Albus sat in the chair shocked. He had been able to prove conclusively that Buffy was indeed Elizabeth Lily-Anne Potter, and the two had sat and discussed Harry's yearly adventures. He was shocked to find that her reaction to the prophesy to be so blasé. When he asked her about it she simply said, "Prophesies never tell you the whole story."

And with that she told him how she defeated some of the most dangerous foes ever to grace the planet. He had heard tales about the Master, Angelus, Spike, Drusilla, the Judge, the Order of Taraka, and the First Evil. But he had never expected to discover that a Slayer would have faced them all, and come out victorious.

"Albus?" Buffy asked, trying to bring the old man back form his stupor.

Dumbledore blinked his eyes then looked at Buffy with a smile. "My dear, would you be willing to assist in the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts classes?" Albus asked her.

Buffy thought about it for a moment then nodded. "Sure, but what about Dawn? I can't leave her here to go to school all by herself," said Buffy.

"Dawn?" Albus asked, "Who is Dawn?"

Buffy smiled sheepishly. "Oh did I forget to mention that Dawn is my younger sister?"

Albus shook his head, "You mean she's your adopted sister?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, about two years ago this hell goddess, Glory, was looking to create a portal to get to her home dimension. And the only way she could do that was by using the blood of an ancient priestess. So this Order of Dagon, who had brought and ancient priestess forward in time, made it so she was made out of my DNA…" she began, but stopped when she noticed Albus nearly hyperventilating.

"Albus, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

Albus looked at the eldest Potter, "Y-y-you are sure that this Dawn was made from your DNA?"

Buffy nodded not getting the implications of what he was saying. Then it hit her. "The prophesy is coming into its fulfillment isn't it," she stated.

Dumbledore nodded in the affirmative.

Buffy sighed and looked at the ground. "Great, just great," she muttered angrily, and then she looked back up at Dumbledore. "Look, we can talk about this tomorrow, why don't you stay here tonight and we can talk in the morning?"

Dumbledore agreed and allowed Buffy to show him to a guest room. Both completely oblivious to what was going on in Little Whinging.


	2. Introductions

**Reviewer Responses**

_Generalmac- Here's more, as requested. Thanks, and keep on reviewing._

_Goddessa39- I do plan on seeing this fic through to the end, just like my other fics. About the Buffy/Angel pairing, like I told Mogugu you'll just have to wait and see who I decide to pair Buffy up with. I could pair her up with someone from the Buffy/Angel verse, the HP verse or someone totally new. (evil laugh) you'll just have to wait._

_Slaygal166- Thank you for checking my fic out. I am glad you're liking it and thanks for the encouragement. The thing about Dawn and 'the Key'; Do you really think that Buffy or any of the Scoobies who know what Dawn really is would tell someone they don't know? Buffy had to tell him something to explain why Dawn was her biological sister and not just the daughter of the people who adopted her._

_Mogugu- Glad I could peak your interest. I will keep posting as soon as I am humanly possible. And I promise to keep up the good work. If ya get bored waiting for my updates on this fic, just click on the link to my penname profile and check out the other fics I wrote. And about the Spuffy pairing…you'll just have to wait and see with the rest of my captive audience. (evil laugh)_

_Slays- Always happy to oblige. And I agree with you. Most of the Buffy is Harry's sister fanfics take place after 5th year in HP and during season 4. They always make it before Dawn was introduced on the show. The only HP/Buffy fic where Harry, Buffy and Dawn were all siblings was in 'Connections or Twists of Fate'. And that takes place about 5 yrs after Harry graduated Hogwarts._

Author's Note- I know that Dawn was not an ancient priestess and brought forward in time. But I highly doubt that Buffy or any of the Scoobies, who know about Dawn's true nature, would tell a stranger that she is the Key and was transformed into human form. Buffy had to give Dumbledore a temporary explanation as to why Dawn was her biological sister and not her adoptive sister.

And I told everyone before, You will not find out who Buffy hooks up with until I am ready to tell you.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Introductions- The Dursley's Meet the Slayer **

_Rome_ _Italy__: June 29, 2004_

Buffy woke up suddenly. She had just had the weirdest dream about a boy with green eyes identical to hers and messy dark hair, named Harry. He had woken up screaming from a nightmare when a huge blonde man came bursting into the room holding a bat. The man was about to hit the boy when she woke up.

Buffy shook her head. "That was the weirdest…Oh shit! That boy must have been Harry," she muttered as she quickly changed and went to get Dumbledore.

_Little Whinging, _ _Surrey_ _England__: June 29, 2004_

**"Sirius, NO!" Harry screamed as he watched his beloved godfather get hit by the stunner sent by Bellatrix and then fall through the veil. **

**Remus grabbed him and pulled him back. **

**"Remus! Let me go. We can still save him!" Harry screamed. **

BANG!

The door to Harry's bedroom flew open. There Vernon Dursley stood there with a bat in his hands.

"If you won't stop that racket by yourself, then I will make you," Vernon said icily as he raised the bat above Harry, ready to bring it down and break some bones.

But just as the bat swung down, Harry heard the familiar sound of a portkey and then the sound of a female voice just as the bat connected with her hand.

"You bastard!" he heard her say angrily. "You have no right to treat Harry like that."

It was then he opened his eye and saw a woman with long blonde hair, and Professor Dumbledore.

"W-w-w-w-who do you think you are just bursting into my house like this?" Vernon spluttered.

Just then Petunia and Dudley walked in.

The blonde woman grinned ferally. "My name 'uncle' is Elizabeth Potter, and this is Professor Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts," she said.

The woman then turned to Harry and smiled warmly, "Hi brother."

Dumbledore decided to take the initiative and herded the Dursley's out of the room so that he could speak with them. As they headed downstairs Dumbledore felt anger, the likes of which he'd never felt before.

He had truly thought that Harry would be safe and loved here with Lily's sister. But now he saw that it wasn't the case.

While Dumbledore was speaking with the Dursley's the blonde woman who had come with him stayed in Harry's room.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Harry spoke.

"Who are you?" he asked, "Are you with the Order?"

At that Buffy grinned. "Well, as to your second question, I will be joining the Order," she told him then stuck her hand out, "Hi, my name is Elizabeth Potter, and I am your older sister."

At that Harry goggled at her for a bit before coming out of his daze.

"You're my sister?" he asked, a little unsure as to whether he should believe her.

_God, What have they done to him?_ Buffy wondered. Snapping out of her daze she nodded the affirmative.

"I am, so get changed and pack your bags, cause there's now way in hell that I am leaving you with our 'beloved'," she spat out the last word, "'aunt and uncle' any longer."

Harry nearly whooped with joy as he hugged his newfound sister and packed his things. While he was packing Buffy headed downstairs to chat with her aunt and uncle.


	3. In which Vernon Dursley Get His Just Des...

**Reviewer Responses**

_Lorency- (grins) No worries there. I will definitely have Buffy kick a little Dursley ass._

_At a loss for words- Thanks for the compliment. I promise to finish writing this story. It won't be left on the back burner._

_Airyckah- Here's the update that you asked so nicely for._

_Just Me- Thanks. Always happy to hear my readers are enjoying the story._

_123Michaelc- Wow! Thank you for the review. Keep reading and reviewing, please (gives puppy dog look) And thanks for the compliment on the story line. It seems as though every Buffy/HP crossover I've read where Buffy is Harry's long lost older sister it always takes place right after the 5th Book and between seasons 4 and 5 on Buffy, so the authors are left leaving Dawn out of the loop or making her Buffy's baby daughter. I didn't want that for my fic. I'm glad you're enjoying it._

_Angel Sumritos- Just keep on reading and I will keep writing._

_Lady Solaris- Wow, no one has every complimented my like that before about my writing. I do plan on seeing this through to the end. So no worries there. Thanks for the compliments. All I ask is that you keep reading and reviewing._

_Nixinox- Sorry if it wasn't clear. But thanks for reading._

_Moony's-Mate- Thank you for the review. I'll take your vote into consideration (writes _'_Moony's-mate suggests Buffy be paired with Remus' on pad of paper). I may decide to bring Faith and the other Scoobies in as well. But for now everything's up in the air._

_Slays- No problem about the quick update. Glad you're enjoying the fic. And I think Buffy might go into overprotective mode. You'll just have to read and review._

_The Cardboard Moon- I agree, but I think that the fact she was with Dumbledore, saved him from another beating, and that she was taking him form the Dursley's permanently might over ride the initial mistrust. _

_Tanydwr- Thanks for your enthusiastic review. I definitely plan on continuing this fic. And thanks for adding me to your favorites. Makes me feel good to know I have fans and am appreciated._

_Manitcore-gurl071134- What can I say. I definitely plan on seeing this fic through to the end. Thanks for the review._

**Author's Note:** Wow! I can't beleive I have at total of 13 reviews for Chapter 1. I really didn't expect this kind of reception. Thank you to all of you who found time to read and those of you who also reviewed as well. Here's the eagerly awaited Chapter 2. Sorry it took so long, but I was swamped with midterms, homework, studying, and work.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2: In Which Uncle Vernon Gets His Just Desserts **

As Buffy ( Elizabeth) left Harry's room she noticed all the locks on the door, and the little flap at the bottom. Everything she saw made it look like they were keeping him prisoner. As she descended the stairs her anger grew as she noticed they had no school photos of Harry up on the walls. She quickly made her way into the living room, and on her way passing the cupboard under the stairs.

She would have ignored it, except for the metallic glint from a vent on the door. _They locked him up in the cupboard!_ She thought. Even as she thought that, she knew it to be true. Her anger and hatred for these people far outweighed any anger she had ever felt for her 'supernatural' foes.

She finally made her way into the living room and found Dumbledore and the Dursley's, no make that Vernon Dursley, the other two were to scared to do anything, and Buffy stalked in like a lioness stalking her prey as she walked over and in front of Vernon Dursley.

Vernon watched as the tiny woman walked into the living room and stood up.

"How dare you treat Harry like this!" she said icily. "No one deserves to be treated that way."

Vernon's face grew five shades of red and purple as Dumbledore just looked at Buffy curiously. "What do you mean my dear?" he asked.

Buffy turned to Dumbledore disbelief and incredulity in her voice. "Didn't you see the eight locks and doggie door on Harry's door? Or the fact that his room is smaller than any of the other bedrooms? How about the fact that they have no school photos of Harry up on the walls or the fact that the cupboard under the stairs has a lock and air vent on it?" she asked. "I highly doubt that those are there for aesthetic purposes."

Before Dumbledore could say anything Vernon spoke, his voice filled with contempt. "Who do you think you are?" he asked angrily. "You have no right to be here and judge us. That boy," he spat out pointing upstairs, "has been nothing but trouble since the day he was born. He deserved every chore we gave him and every punishment. He's nothing but a freak and freeloader like his good for nothing parents!"

Buffy didn't give any hint of a reaction to the insults and thoughts Vernon voiced about her newly found family. She just stared at the man, and before anyone could blink she pulled her arm back and…

SLAP! CRACK! BOOM!

Without warning she punched Vernon in the jaw sending him flying backwards and knocking him unconscious.

Dumbledore, Petunia, Dudley, and Harry (who had finished packing and was dragging his trunk down the stairs) stared at the scene in shock. They had just seen a 5'5", 110 lbs, toned, blonde woman slap, punch, and send a 5'9", 300 lbs, blonde man across the room into the wall.

Harry was the first to recover, and was soon rolling on the floor laughing at the scene. He had never seen anyone get the better of his uncle and found it hilarious that his tiny sister had with one punch incapacitated their uncle.

"Oh, that was brilliant!" Harry laughed.

Vernon lay on the ground unconscious and Buffy glared at her 'aunt', and 'cousin' before turning to look at Harry.

"Harry," Buffy said her tone saying 'you better explain, and explain now', "can you tell Professor Dumbledore why there is a vent on the cupboard under the stairs, and eight locks that only lock from the outside and a doggie door on your bedroom door?"

At that Harry gulped. How was he going to explain this; he tried telling them but no one other than Hermione, Ron, Fred George, and Ginny ever believed him. Mrs. Weasley only ever thought they never feed him enough.

"The reason the vent is there is because that was by bedroom from the day I was brought here until I got my letter from Hogwarts. Then I was given the smallest bedroom in the house and they put those locks and doggie door in so they could lock me in and keep me from embarrassing the family," Harry explained.

"At one point during the summer before my second year there were security bars on my bedroom window to keep me from contacting anyone as well, and that's not counting the times they called me freak, hit me, let Dudley and his friends beat me up," Harry continued.

As Harry spoke, Dumbledore paled. He had always thought that Harry would be in a safe loving home with his aunt. He had no clue that Harry was being treated so badly. When Harry finished his little rant, Dumbledore's shoulders slumped slightly and he turned to Petunia angrily.

"How dare you treat Harry this way Petunia! He was your sister's son, doesn't that mean anything to you?" he asked.

Petunia sniffled and glared defiantly at Dumbledore. "What do you know?" she spat. "You're all just a bunch of _freaks_ like my sister and that stupid husband of hers. That magic is unnatural and Vernon and I would not have it in our house so we did everything to quash it out of Harry. I never asked to be saddled with my freak nephew. You just threw him on the step and left him for me to care for…"

By this time Buffy had had enough of their foolishness. And cut Petunia off.

"_Aunt_ Petunia; and I use the term _Aunt_ loosely and only because of blood ties, You had better change your attitude about magic, because it is not something you can 'beat out' of someone. It is genetic and if a person don't understand it and learn to use it than chances are that it will consume them and destroy them," Buffy warned. "Besides, what will happen if Dudley ever has children and they end up showing signs of having magic?"

At that last statement both Petunia and Dudley paled. Buffy smirked then turned towards Dumbledore. "Let's make with the leaving," she said, then turned to Harry, "Got everything?"

Harry nodded and held onto his trunk and Hedwig's cage before grabbing onto Buffy's hand as she and Dumbledore both touched the portkey.

Dumbledore tapped the wand to the rope and said, "Lemon drops."

The three of them felt the pull at their navels that signaled the activation of the portkey and soon were gone forever from Number 4 Privet Drive.


	4. Meet the Scooby Gang

**Reviewer Responses**

_Mia Rose- I am glad you're liking this story, please keep reading and reviewing._

_MystayaRose- (grins evilly and says in a singsongy voice: Not gunna tell you not gunna tell you) Sorry had to get that out of my system. You'll just have to wait and Continue to read._

_gyver21- Hehehehe I always hated Vernon Dursley. Glad I could make your day._

_NixiNox- Glad you ejoyed that, please keep on reading and reviewing._

_theprincessbride06- OMG! That's one of my favorite movies and books. Any who, glad you're enojoying the show please keep reading and reviewing I'd love to get more feedback._

_Moony'smate- Um...Wow! Thank you so much for the compliments. When I right fanfiction I do my best tostay in canon and keep all of the original characters in characterthe way they are either in the movie, tv show, orbook.I hate it too when people don't use spell and grammar check when writing. But then again the fact that I am an English minor, majoring in Elementary Education help with the great spelling and grammar._

_Tituba- I love the name btw. Thanks for reading my fic. Please keep on reading and reviewing._

_Jay- (grins) Glad you're liking it. And thanks for your suggestions as to who to pair Buffy with. Keep on R & R-ing._

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3: Meet the Scooby Gang **

Dumbledore, Buffy and Harry landed inside the S.W.W.C.H.Q. (Slayers and Watcher's World Council) otherwise known as Scooby Headquarters in Rome.

Harry looked around and realized he wasn't inside Number 12 Grimmauld Place like he expected to be. He was in a huge building that looked like it had been a converted monastery. He turned and looked at Dumbledore and his sister warily, the whole night catching up with him.

"Where are we Professor?" he asked.

Buffy grinned. She knew it was safe to tell Harry who and what she was. He knew what was what in the world and he was family after all.

"This, little brother, is Scooby Headquarters," she said, "also known as the Slayers and Watchers World Council Headquarters."

_Slayers and watchers…where have I heard that term before_ Harry wondered. As he thought the light bulb went off in his head. "Sweet Merlin!" he breathed. "You're the slayer!"

At that Buffy laughed. Harry didn't see what was so funny and looked at Dumbledore and saw the man's eyes twinkling in overdrive. Buffy finally got control of herself and spoke.

"No Harry I am not THE Slayer anymore Harry, I haven't been for six years," said Buffy soberly. "Come on and we can talk in the council's library."

Buffy started moving and led them down a hall into a large meeting room. To Harry it looked like a library one found at a university. While he and Dumbledore sat down at the table, Buffy sat at the main desk and used the phone to make a conference call.

"Giles?...Yeah it's Buffy…I know I KNOW I'm sorry I woke you up but do me a favor and come down to the library…"

Harry noticed Buffy roll her eyes as this Giles spoke to her.

"Yes I'm sure…and no it's not on the apocalyptic scale…just get down here and bring Xander, Anya and Willow while you're here as well…Thanks, I'll get Dawnie, Faith, Spike, Illyria, and Robin okay…Thanks Giles."

Buffy hung up the phone and noticed the looks of confusion that Dumbledore and Harry were giving her.

"Sorry about that," she said sheepishly, "But before we discuss anything I needed to call the Scoobies."

Harry was curious and wondered who the 'Scoobies' were. "Who are the Scoobies?" he asked.

Buffy grinned slightly. "Well the core Scoobies were me, my best friends, Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg, my first love Angel, and my watcher, Rupert Giles," she explained. "They all helped me when I was fighting the things that go 'bump' in the night. But over the years, we've had others join the group and they included Daniel 'Oz' Osbourne, Kendra and Faith 'the other original slayers', Cordelia Chase, Tara Maclay, Spike, Dawn, Robin Wood, and now Illyria," she paused to take a breath before she continued.

"I don't think I could have survived this long had it not been for my friends. But they were there for me and helped me defeat the Big Bad by helping with research, fighting and magic," Buffy continued.

Buffy saw the look of reminiscence on Harry's face. _Must be remembering all the times that Ron, and Hermione and the others helped him_. She smiled. "I guess you could say that we're kind of like you and your friends Harry," she said jovially.

Harry nodded in agreement. But immediately sobered and said, "Buffy, I am so sorr…"

Buffy cut him off asking, "Why are you sorry Harry?" Though she had a sneaking suspicion what he was going to say.

"Because it is my fault mum and dad are dead!" he ranted, shocking both Buffy and Dumbledore. "If that old bat Trelawney had not made that stupid prophesy saying I'd either have to kill Voldemort or he kills me they wouldn't have died!"

Buffy felt anger for what happened to Harry boil inside and shook her head as Dumbledore tried to calm Harry down when he broke down and cried. She went over to Harry and knelt in front of him and grabbed his hands into hers.

"Harry," she said forcing him to look her in the eyes. "It…is…not…your…fault. If anything blame the Powers that Be and Voldemort, but do not blame yourself. Prophesies can be misinterpreted and wrong all the time," she continued.

"When I was 16 I had only been a slayer for about a year and I found out that there was a prophesy stating that the Master, a powerful vampire, would break free of the Hellmouth and kill me. I couldn't let that happen so I snuck down into his lair and confronted him. He drained me and left laying face down in a pool of water where I drowned. I was literally dead Harry, for a few minutes until my friends Angel and Xander found me and Xander performed CPR on me bringing me back to life," she admitted.

Harry, though still upset was intrigued by the story. "What happened then?" he asked.

Buffy grinned widely. "The Scoobies and I kicked his sorry ass and then partied," she told them. "So you see prophesies are often and can be wrong. But why do you think you have to do this…"

Realization hit her and she turned a furious glare at Dumbledore. "Why didn't you tell him the full prophesy Albus?" she asked, her voice laced with ice.

Dumbledore winced. "I didn't think he was ready…"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "That's bullshit Albus. Harry's never been a child," she said then threw a glance at Harry, "have you?"

"No I haven't. The Dursley's always treated me like one of Malfoy's house elves," Harry admitted.

Dumbledore didn't know what to say, he had made so many mistakes with Harry. But he truly thought that he was doing what was best for the boy at the time. And he truly hadn't known how badly he was being or would be treated by the Dursley's. Though Minerva did warn him that they were "the worst sort of muggle" before they left the child on the door step.

It was then that Buffy decided to tell him the rest of the prophesy. She looked Dumbledore straight in the eye, "You didn't tell him the entire prophesy did you?" she asked.

The twinkle left Dumbledore's eyes as he looked sadly at both Potter siblings. "No I did not. I thought I was protecting him from losing his childhood," Dumbledore sighed, "But it seems that it has been a long time since he actually had a childhood."

At that Harry snorted in disgust. "Try since I was three years old and old enough to 'earn my keep' by doing nearly all the chores around the house," he mumbled, but both slayer and the elderly wizard caught the mumbling and Dumbledore felt his heart wrench.

Buffy turned her furious gaze onto Dumbledore and said, "I think you need to stop seeing Harry as the child he once was and now as the man he has become. If you keep things from him, more people are going to die because he doesn't have all of the information."

Dumbledore nodded and she continued, "Harry before you even sink into self doubt and pity, listen to the rest of the prophesy ok? I've done that myself and it is not good, you can't blame yourself for things other people caused." Harry nodded.

Buffy took a deep breath and began to speak, "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal…But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._," Buffy recited.

After a moment she continued, "That's the part you know. Now here's the rest. _And with help from long lost siblings and his soulmate…He shall defeat the Dark Lord…One older sibling who will become the twice-dead slayer…The other younger and created by magic…And the soulmate shall be she who was possessed by the Dark Lord…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…_"

Harry sat and listened to the later part of the prophesy and his eyes widened. "So I have a another…" he began, "sister," Buffy finished. " I'll explain later."

As the words turned round in Harry's head he realized who his soulmate was and looked at Dumbledore questioningly. "This means that Ginny is my soulmate doesn't it?" he asked.

Dumbledore didn't need to answer the twinkle in his eyes gave everything away to Harry. Harry couldn't believe it. He hadn't even thought of Ginny in that way before and had only recently begun to think of her as one of his best friends.

As Harry was thinking about Ginny and the others, Buffy had called her friends.

Then, suddenly the door opened and nine other people walked in. Five women and four men.

Three of the women had darker hair, though one had blue streaks in it, the second dark haired woman looked like she was around Buffy's age and the third one looked like she was Harry's age. The fourth woman was blonde and was the same age as Buffy. The last one was a red headed woman that Harry reminded Harry of Ginny and his, Dawn's and Buffy's mum.

There was an older man who kinda reminded him of a mix of Sirius and Remus. There were also three younger men about Buffy's age or just a little bit older. One had dark hair and was missing an eye. The second one had bleached blonde hair and piercing blue eyes; the last was African and had dark hair.

Buffy grinned. "Well brother mine I'd like you to meet the Scoobies," she said waving her hand at her friends, ex, and sister, "Scoobies, meet my and Dawn's brother Harry Potter. And the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore"

At that the entire room went slack-jawed for a few minutes before Spike spoke up.

"What do you mean pet?" he asked, "Dawn's the only sibling you have."

Buffy rolled her eyes. _You'd think Spike could make out with his sense of smell that Dawn and Harry are twins._ "Yes Spike. Harry is my younger brother, and Dawn's twin," she said.

"Geez Spike, you'd think that bleach soaked through to your brain," Buffy teased.

Spike looked like he was about to say something when Dawn looked at her new found 'twin brother', and wide-eyed as the realization hit her. "Oh shit!"

"Dawnie, language!" Buffy admonished. "And yes, what you're thinking is correct."

Giles looked at Buffy curiously. "What's going on Buffy?" he asked while cleaning his glasses on the hem of his shirt.

Buffy looked at Giles and began her story. "A few days ago I was going through some of Joyce's files and found something interesting. It turns out that Joyce was not my real mother. My real parents were James and Lily Potter. And they were a wand using wizard and witch. They had me when they were 16 years old and put me up for adoption. After they finished school and college they got married and had Harry," She told them.

"That would explain why the council never found you until you were called," Giles thought aloud.

Buffy nodded, "Right. Anyway, when the monks created Dawn, since they made her out of my DNA she is obviously Harry's sister as well and it looks like she's Harry's twin."

Then it was Harry and Dumbledore's turn to tell their story.

"As Buffy said, I am Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore began.

Over the next couple of hours, Harry and Dumbledore explained The Wizarding World and what was going on with Voldemort. They also told everyone about Harry's adventures during school.

However, Buffy noticed that Harry had skipped the part about their abusive aunt and uncle.

She grinned hearing Giles muttering "Oh dear Lord" a lot and couldn't help it. She hadn't made him mutter that in years.

"And so here we are," Dumbledore said.

Dawn looked at her 'new' brother and then at Buffy and grinned.

Buffy caught Dawn's grin. "What are for Dawnie?"

Dawn gave Buffy an innocent look. But Buffy wasn't fooled. "Dawn," warning clear in Buffy's voice.

"All right, all right," Dawn muttered. "I was just thinking how much you two are alike."

Buffy and Harry stared at Dawn like she was nuts.

"I mean you both have destiny that was laid out before you were even born," Dawn continued, "and you both have two friends who are like family to you, and you both have a people saving thing."

As Dawn finished, Buffy and Harry looked at each other then at Dawn before they both started laughing. Both Harry and Buffy knew she was right.


	5. Letters

**Review Responses**

_charmedslayers- Thank you for reviewing. And thanks for the lovely compliments._

_Mdemanatee- Thank you so much for the compliment. Glad you're enjoying it, and I hope you continue to read and review this fic._

_Sophia- LOL! I can't make any promises…but I may decide to bring the old vamp back. :evil grin: You'll just have to wait. (I guess I shouldn't mention that I live in James Marsden's hometown of Modesto and went to the high school that he went to. And no, he actually graduated ten years before I did, so I did not see him in the halls.)_

_IceBlueRose, FrozenTearz1990, Jay, Chailyn Cole Runewood, Siren-miko and Gabrieldarke- Thank you for the wonderful compliments. I appreciate the responses to my fics. So please keep reading and reviewing._

_Slaygal166- It made more sense having Dawn be Harry's twin, rather than another older sister. Also if I remember correctly Dawn's birthday is sometime in late July, early August, so I figured, it would make it easier._

_Damia-Queen of the Gypsi's- I agree, I wonder what Lily and James think of their kids. Here's the next chapter. _

_NixiNox- LOL! Glad you understand! No one else seems to._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Letters**

_One Week Later…Rome, Italy: July 6, 2004_

Harry was sitting at his desk writing to his 'inner circle', otherwise known as Ron and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry grinned as he thought about how he'd explain the fact that he now had two sisters, not only that, but one was 'The Slayer' and the other was a magical ball of energy that could bleed together all dimensions and destroy this one.

He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice the knocking on his door.

"Harry!" he looked up at the sound of Dawn's voice coming from the other side of the door. "Come on, Buffy said she wants us to start training."

At that comment Harry grinned and replied, "Go on ahead, I'll be in the gym in a few minutes, I just need to send my friends their letters."

"OK," she called back.

Harry then opened Hedwig's cage and tied the letter to her claws. "I need you to take these to Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Professor Dumbledore Hedwig. And don't let anyone take the letters from you," he ordered the bird.

Hedwig hooted indignantly as if she was saying, 'would I do anything else?' then flew off threw the open window. A few moments later Harry left his room and joined his sisters, their friends Faith, Willow and Xander. Buffy, Faith and Xander all planned on teaching Dawn and Harry hand-to-hand combat and how to use weapons, while Willow was going to teach them wandless magic.

As Harry walked into the gym, the thought running through his head was 'Voldemort won't know what hit him the next time we meet'.

-----------------------

_Hogwart's, Dumbledore's Office… _

As he was writing the teaching contract for Buffy, Dumbledore began thinking about what he had done over the years. The guilt and shame washed over him in waves as he thought about how he had treated the boy during his life.

Earlier that week, he swore that he would make sure that the rest of Harry's life was happy. His musings were interrupted by the sound of an owl hooting. Looking up at the window, he was surprised to find Hedwig.

Motioning with his hand, he allowed the bird in and took the letter that was meant for his eyes only.

"Thank you Hedwig," he replied as the bird flew off.

He then took the letter opener, opened the letter and read it.

_Professor, _

_I just wrote to Ron, Hermione and Ginny, and asked them to join me at the S.W.W.C.H.Q. But I did not tell them who we were staying with (or what) I only told them that if they and their parents were worried about it to contact you. And that the person was someone you trusted. I trust you won't tell them the relationship I have to the person. _

_Harry _

After reading Harry's letter Dumbledore laughed. The boy was becoming just as much a jokester as his father.

-----------------------

_The Burrow…_

Ron patted himself on the back at what he had done. He had been able to convince Dean to break up with Ginny. He always thought that Ginny was not ready for a boyfriend so he took it upon himself as her older brother to put a stop to it.

In the middle of congratulating himself, Ron's thoughts were cut short by a very angry, very female, and young voice yelling.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" his sister's voice rang out through out the Burrow and the surrounding meadow.

Ron visibly flinched as he turned around to the stairs to see and angry red headed female teenager, otherwise known as his younger sister Ginny, come charging down the stairs with a letter, from Dean no doubt.

"What do you know about this letter from Dean saying that he couldn't see me anymore and that…" Ginny was cut off in mid rant by Hedwig flying in and landing on Ginny's arm.

"Hedwig what are you doing here?" she asked as she untied the letter for both her and Ron. Hedwig just answered with a hoot and then flew off.

Ginny read the back of the envelope and said, "This is or both of us Ron."

Ron huffed and wondered why the letter was to the both of them and not just him. "Well," he asked, "Aren't you going to read it out loud?"

Ginny looked up at him from the letter and nodded as she began to read.

"Dear Ron and Ginny, Hey guys. Listen, I don't know if Dumbledore has told you or not, but about a week ago my 'Uncle' Vernon tried to kill me. Luckily, Dumbledore and a friend of his got there in time to stop him. Ever since then I have been staying with Dumbledore's friend. And I wanted to know if you'd both like to come visit. If your mum has any questions, tell her to talk to Dumbledore. He'll explain. Owl me back when you know if you can come. Harry," she read.

Ginny then looked up at her brother and they both wondered what in the 'bloody' hell was going

on.

-----------------------

_Hermione's House… _

Hermione Granger, one third of Hogwarts 'Golden Trio', was sitting at her desk finishing up her summer assignments from school and wondering how Harry was coping with the loss of Sirius when she noticed a very familiar owl tapping at her window.

She opened the window and let the owl inside. After giving Hedwig an owl treat and some water she untied the letter from Hedwig's claws and began reading the letter from Harry.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Hi Hermione. And before you even say it, I am FINE. I am dealing with Sirius' death and I understand it was not my fault. _

_Ok, now that that is out of my system, I need to tell you what happened earlier this week. My 'Uncle' _ _Vernon__ tried killing me. Yes, you read right. Luckily for me Dumbledore and a friend of his showed up just in time and saved me. Anyway, right now I am staying with Dumbledore's friend (I no longer have to live with the Dursley's) and am safe. _

_The reason I was writing was to invite you over for the rest of the summer. If you and/or your parents have any questions talk to Dumbledore and ask. Owl me when you know whether or not you can come. _

_Harry _

Hermione stared at the letter for a few moments before she sat down in shock. The only thought wandering through her mind was wondering whether her best friend and surrogate brother was safe.


	6. Watching, Waiting

**Author's Note**

Wow! I didn't expect everyone to like my story so much, LOL! Nor did I expect a few of you to add me to you C2 Archive. It's an honor to know that you all like this story so much you'd be willing to add it to your favorite Buffy's Long Lost Past, and Fav Stories C2's.

I hope this chapter is long enough for you; it's nearly seven pages long. LOL!

Anyway, down to business or reviewer responses.

**Reviewer Responses**

_Smask- Thank you for reminding me about that. :makes note to change chapter: Thanks for reviewing and reading my fic, keep on reading._

_Aynot- Thanks for accepting my apology and for your sympathies. Sorry if I ruined the book for ya. And thanks for the advice and the compliments. Keep reading and reviewing._

_Nixinox- LOL! Too funny girl. Don't worry, here's the next chappie just like I promised._

_Cyndur- Thank you for taking the time to read this and for your comments. Personally I don't care if anyone writes femslash or slash of any kind, it's just not my cuppa tea. As for pairings…you'll just have to wait and see._

_Arica, Princess of Rivendell- I'll try and keep that in mind, LOL. Just have to keep reading. _

_Chailyn Cole Runewood- You are so right! Thanks for reminding me. Keep reading._

_Heavens Demise- LOL! Sorry it is kinda nice to know that I'm so loved by my adoring public LOL. And I completely agree on the fact that she killed Dumbledore off, but I wonder…was Snape acting on Voldemort's orders and protecting Draco or was he following Dumbledore's or both? Guess we'll have to wait till the final book. Keep reading! _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Training and O.W.L.S.**

_Same Day...Rome, Italy: July 6, 2004 _

Harry, after sending Hedwig out with the letters, quickly made his way to the training room where he found Dawn waiting and watching their older sister sparring with Spike.

Harry stopped just outside the door in shock as he watched his sister take on the 'master' vampire. He had been with his family and the rest of their friends for nearly a week now and he was still amazed at the fact that the once feared William the Bloody, a member of the 'Scourge of Europe', and a vampire no less, had his soul, and was helping his sister, **the** Slayer in training the new slayers and watchers.

It also looked like Spike was going to help with their training. The out of the corner of his eye he saw a red headed woman walking towards him. It was Willow, so she must be helping with the training as well.

'Wicked',' he grinned mentally. Not only were he, Dawn, Ron, Ginny and Hermione going to be trained in hand-to-hand, and weapons, they were also going to be taught Wiccan magic. He turned back to watched the sparring between Spike and Buffy and couldn't help but think of how much like a dance it seemed.

Dawn giggled slightly. "That's what Spike calls it too," she told him.

Harry looked at Dawn in surprise, "Did I say that out loud?"

Dawn nodded. "Yep. Don't worry; it happens all the time with Buffy and me. Must be a Potter family trait huh?"

Harry grinned slightly at that. "Yeah," he agreed, "that and our penchant for getting into trouble."

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Getting into trouble? It that a family trait or something?" she echoed.

Harry nodded. "Of course, though the kind of trouble dad got into was more because of the pranks he pulled and for getting into fights with Snape…" Harry trailed off at Dawn's look of confusion and began to explain. "Snape would be Severus Snape, the Potions teacher at Hogwarts. He went to school with mum and dad. But he was in Slythrin house and because of that he, dad, and Sirius never got along."

Dawn looked confused and asked, "Why would being in different houses cause people not to get along?"

Harry shook his head. He had a lot of things to tell Dawn about Hogwarts.

"Well," Harry began. "One reason is because about 90 of all the dark wizards throughout

wizarding history came from Slythrin. The second is because Snape would torture other students

who didn't have all magical families, their called muggle-borns or half bloods. And the last is because Snape always called mum a mud-blood, which is a derogatory term for a muggle-born or half-blood."

As he finished telling Dawn about the fights between their dad and Snape, he looked at his sister and gasped. She looked ready to kill. Her eyes were all black and her hair was streaking with black as well. When he saw this, Harry knew, from descriptions about the Darth Willow incident, that when a witch got black hair and eyes like Dawn was it was sooooooo not of the good.

"Um…Dawn," he said shakily, not sure of what he should do. "You need to calm down sis."

Dawn blinked and looked at her brother, the dark magics fading away. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I just hate people who are prejudice."

Harry snorted. "You need to get over that, cause once Snape finds out that you're my sister he's going to hate you automatically. He hates anything to do with dad. Especially me since I am like a carbon copy of him physically, well except for my eye color, that's all mum's."

Dawn groaned. "Great," she said sarcastically. "Anything else I should know about this doophus?"

Harry chuckled. "Well he looks like an over grown bat with a greasy haircut and he is also a spy. He works for Dumbledore and the Order spying on Voldemort as a member of the Inner Circle."

Dawn looked at Harry. "So he's kind of like a more unpleasant version of Spike?" she suggested.

After thinking about it, Harry had to agree. Spike was a lot friendlier, but when he hated you, he was openly hostile about it. Snape was never friendly. He was also openly hostile with anyone he didn't like but he had a penchant for brooding, unlike the bleach blonde undead.

Harry was about to respond when Buffy called them over to being their lessons.

As the twins walked over Buffy grinned evilly and said, "Welcome to Hell."

The last thought Harry had before being put through that work out was; _My sister is a slave driver_.

-----------------------

_One Week Later…Rome, Italy: July 13, 2004 _

During the last week, Harry had not only been learning hand-to-hand combat (which included a couple forms of martial arts), he was also learning meditation, and Wiccan magic. At one point Dumbledore had stopped by to take him, Buffy and Dawn to Diagon Alley so that Buffy and Dawn would be able to get their wands and supplies.

Dumbledore had gotten the new Minister, one Mr. Arthur Weasley, to lift the ban on underage magic for Harry and Dawn since Dawn was behind and needed time to prepare for her NEWTs. So whenever he was not working out with Buffy, Dawn, Spike, and Xander, or practicing magic with Willow, he was teaching Dawn and Buffy from his 1st and 2nd year school books.

Harry walked into his room after one of the grueling training sessions and was ready to drop when he noticed a couple of owls. One of which he recognized.

"Errol," Harry grinned as he walked over to the bird and untied the envelopes. They were letters from Ron, Ginny and Hermione. He set the letters down and was about to go to the next owl and thick letter, which he noticed had the English Ministry of Magic seal on it. "I wonder," he said quietly.

Before he could untie the fourth letter from the Ministry owl, Errol nipped at his hand. Harry rolled his eyes. "Gimme a few minutes ok Errol," he said to the elderly bird. "Let me send the Ministry owl on its way."

Errol hooted and went to settle himself next to Hedwig on the owl perch. Harry shook his head and retrieved what he was sure were his O.W.L. scores. As he held the envelope, he thought about whether he truly wanted to spend the rest of his life dealing with evil wizards. He stood there for a moment before giving the Ministry owl an Owl treat and sending it on its way.

He was about to open the letter when there was a knock on his door.

"Enter," he said. _Whoa, okay, getting to be little too much like Dumbledore_, he thought. Looking up he saw Buffy, Dawn and Professor Dumbledore.

Harry was slightly shocked to find the Professor there. "Hello Professor. What brings you here?" Harry asked curiously.

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "I am here because of your O.W.L. scores Harry," he said.

Buffy grinned. "Come on Har-bear, let's see how you did," She and Dawn said at the same time.

Harry groaned but obliged them and began to read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_On the next page are your O.W.L. results. We here at the Ministry would like to congratulate on your completion of the O.W.L. board and on your excellent scores. _

_Please consider very carefully your course selection for your N.E.W.T. level course. As these courses tend to be the most intense of your magical education we do not recommend that you exceed more than eight courses. _

_On another note, you have received the highest score in DADA ever recorded in the last 300 years. Because of this, you have been awarded the Student Excellence Award in DADA. Congratulations. _

_We wish you the best of luck. _

_Griselda Marchbanks _

_Head of Wizarding Examinations Authority _

_P.S. On another note I personally would like to congratulate you on being able to produce a fully corporeal Patronus at your age. Not many fully trained wizards are able to produce even the mist. _

_O Outstanding 2 OWLs _

_EE Exceeds Expectations 1 1/2 OWLs _

_A Average 1 OWL _

_D Dreadful ½ OWL _

_P Poor 0 OWLs _

_(1) Denotes score was re-weighted due to disturbance during exam. _

_(2) Special Award _

_O+ 3 OWLs _

**_Overall OWL Scores for Harry J. Potter _**

_Astronomy EE(1) _

_Care of Magical Creatures O _

_Charms O _

_Defense Against the Dark Arts O+(2) _

_Divination D _

_Herbology EE _

_History of Magic A _

_Potions O _

_Transfiguration EE _

_Total: 15/18 OWLs_

_Now that you have completed your OWLs you need to take a total of at least eight courses. Listed below are some additional elective classes you may choose from. _

_Dueling _

_Healing _

_Apparition (second semester class only) _

_Animagi Training _

_Wizarding Government and Economics _

Harry looked at the letter in shock. He could not believe it. He had gotten 15 OWLs out of 18 on his OWLs. Silently, he handed the letter to his sisters and Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked up from the letter after he had read it and Harry could see the twinkle in his headmasters eyes.

"These scores are wonderful Harry; they are very similar to the scores your father received when he took the exam," Dumbledore told Harry. "Actually I was here for another few reasons as well."

Harry looked at his headmaster curiously. _What is the old man thinking?_ He wondered.

Dumbledore just smiled benignly and continued, "Harry, did you know that every student who was a member of the D.A. scored no less than an EE on their OWL or NEWT exam?"

Harry shook his head. He couldn't have possibly done that well in teaching the club…did he? He was about to protest but was hushed but Dumbledore once again.

"What I wanted to ask you Harry is if you would lead the D.A. once again, this time as a dueling

club. You would have all the privileges of the Head Boy and be able to either accept or reject members. But the only thing I ask is that you have a faculty advisor," Dumbledore said.

Harry thought for a moment and asked, "Who is going to be the DADA professor?"

"Well that would be split between your sister and Remus Lupin, why?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry looked from the old man to Buffy. "You're going to teach at Hogwarts?" he asked surprised.

Buffy nodded. "Well, yeah I mean I do have a lot of experience with a lot of Dark Creatures and besides Remus will need me to cover for him three days a month," she said. "Not to mention I'll be able to keep an eye on you and Dawnie and get tutoring to pass my own OWLs, Apparition test and NEWTs."

"Wicked," Harry grinned before looking at Dumbledore. "All right, I'll do it…as long as either Buffy or Remus will be the advisors."

Dumbledore smiled an all-knowing smile and his eyes twinkled as he replied, "Excellent. Well I shall leave you to your studying then." And with a quick "pop" Dumbledore apparated back to Hogsmeade.

Harry then went to his desk where the letters from Ginny, Ron and Hermione were laying and began reading them, completely ignoring the fact that his sisters were in the room. He grinned as he read the letters from Ron and Hermione telling him to be careful and hat they would be glad to come visit for the rest of the summer. He laughed when he read the part in Ron's letter that told him how Ron had broken up Ginny and Dean, and how Ginny had got him back for it by giving him her famous bat bogey hex and telling their mother who had given him the lecture of a lifetime. Then came the thing that caused his jaw to drop to the floor…Ron finally admitted his feelings for Hermione.

Dawn and Buffy looked from Harry to one another each quirking and eyebrow up. Deciding to find out what was so amusing Buffy gave Harry a little kick and asked, "Want to share?"

Sitting up and wiping the tears of laughter from his face and getting over the shock, Harry said, "You remember me telling you about my friends Ron and Hermione right?" at their nod he went on, "Well it looks like Ron's finally pulled his head out of his arse and admitting he likes her as more than a friend. He's just scared that she'll say no when he asks her out..."

"…even though she'll say yes, right?" Dawn finished; Harry nodded, grinning widely.

Chuckling Dawn and Buffy had to agree that he was right; it was kind of funny. Harry then noticed that the last letter he had was still unread and that it was from Ginny. He wanted to read that one by himself so he quickly ushered his busybody sisters out of his room and began to read the letter.

_Dear Harry, _

_Hi Harry, it's me…Ginny. Never thought I'd write to you did ya? ;-) Anyway I wanted to know how your summer has been. Mine's been ok, except for when Dean dumped me because Ron threatened to call our brothers (all except Percy, he's still being a git) and have them beat him up. _

_That boy…sometimes I don't think he has a brain and that everything just goes to his stomach. _

At that Harry had to laugh, it was true, and Ginny would know better than anyone.

_I know you must've gotten letters from just about everyone who's close to you to not close yourself off from the world and going on and on telling you that Sirius' death was not your fault. I'll only say it once…STOP BLAMING YOURSELF! It leads nowhere good…I should know, especially after I spent a year wallowing in self loathing and self pity after the Chamber of _

_Secrets. _

_Well I just wanted to let you know that mum said Ron and I could come stay with you for the rest of the summer starting on July 16, so we will be where ever you are around noon our time. We'll see you in three days. _

_Love, Ginny_

Harry read and re-read the letter five times before he began to pen his responses. He told Ron and Hermione each to just give up and tell each other how they feel for one another and that he couldn't wait to see them.

Ginny's letter was the hardest though. As he began to write the letter, he couldn't help but think about how he had never gotten to know her really well prior to the last year. He knew that she was his soulmate, but he wanted to get to know her a friend first.

_Dear Ginny, _

_Thanks for the letter. I really appreciated that you didn't go on and on about Sirius. I am a lot better since I have been staying with Dumbledore's friend. She's helped me a lot, and I'm even getting better at Occlumency and learning some muggle fighting techniques. _

_I want to apologize for not trying to get to know you sooner. I was a prat and I realize it now. Feel free to call me that to my face when you get here in a few days. :-) I think that it's time the two of us became friends. _

_Well, I better be going now. Tell everyone I said hello. _

_Love, Harry_

Harry sent the letters off, Errol with his letters for Ron and Ginny back to the Burrow and Hedwig to Hermione.


	7. The Golden Trio meets The Scoobies

**Reviewer Responses**

_Heaven's Demise- Thanks for the review, and I have to agree with you about Draco, he is the typical bad boy...in the Spike and Angel way of course. LOL. And yes this will be a Harry/Ginny fic. I think those two are made for one another...especially since both of them are the only people who have ever been possessed by the a$$!& and survive. They understand one another in a way no other girl could understand Harry and no guy could understand Ginny._

_Slaygal166- Thanks for the review. I am trying not to make it as dark as the books and movie have been getting, but I gotta have a little drama and action. But I'll do my best to keep it a humor filled and light._

_SpikesDreamer- Thanks for the wonderful review, I'm glad it seems as if I am doing this at a good pace. I didn't want it to go to fast, or too slow. And don't worry, we'll be heading to Hogwarts soon enough. :grins:_

_The Wandmaker- Thanks for the review. Glad you're enjoying my writing. _

_Triquetra Warrior- :raises eyebrow: Charmed fan I see…well thanks for the advice. Ill do my best to make sure it's an easier read. Keep reading…please!_

_MaxCobra- Well I can't make everyone happy. But thanks for being honest. Glad you're enjoying this so far._

_NixiNox- I know those pairings from HP just seem…right to me ya know? Keep reading._

_Just Me- Keep reading to find out. I'm glad you're enjoying reading this._

_Lady Saffron of the Daggers- Not to worry Saff, I won't yell at you. But I will say that that pairing gives me the "wiggins" (had to use the Buffyism, don't know why maybe it's because of the fact that Snape actually 'looks' as if he could be her father). I may add more Illyria, but that's up for grabs at the moment. And as for the pairing, as I said before…you'll find out when I'm good and ready for ya to._

_General Mac- Yes sir General Sir :gives salute:giggles: Sorry had to do that. Keep reading._

_Cyndur- Glad you're liking it. And I have to agree about the ships. To it just seems right that Harry and Ginny are together. I mean both have lived through Voldemort trying to kill them, and possessing them. Not only that but physically both of them are very similar to Harry's parents except for a few differences; like eyes color. _

_Toniboo- Well your wish has been granted…enjoy!_

_Chailyn Cole Runewood- No I didn't know that, Happy Belated Birthday! Thanks for reviewing._

_Arica, Princess of Rivendell- Damn girl, a little impatient are we? LOL._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: The Trio meets The Scoobies**

_The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, England; July 16, 2004_

"Where is he?" Ron complained as he, Ginny, and Hermione sat on the couch chatting while

waiting for Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore said that he would take them to where Harry was staying and they were getting a little impatient. Well Ron was; Ginny and Hermione were just waiting patiently.

However, Ginny was seething inside. Ever since she found out that Ron had threatened HER boyfriend Dean, she had been planning her revenge, and it would only work with the help of Harry and Hermione.

"Shut it Ron. Professor Dumbledore will be here when he gets here," Ginny snapped.

Ron looked at Ginny as if she'd been their mother. Hermione just chuckled and said, "I told you that you shouldn't have threatened Dean, Ron."

Ron rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't understand Hermione. It's a guy thing," he replied.

Hermione shook her head. "Yeah, something that is no doubt stupid and idiotic," she muttered as she went back to her book.

The trio fell into a companionable silence and waited for Dumbledore to show up.

Their patience, or impatience as it were, paid off as they all heard the familiar CRACK of someone apparating into the house.

"Hello Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger," Dumbledore greeted the trio with that thrice damned twinkle in his eyes.

"Hello Professor," they greeted.

Dumbledore was about to say something when Remus Lupin and Molly Weasley walked in.

Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, hello there Molly, Remus. I take it you're going with us?" he questioned.

Molly and Remus nodded. "Of course," Molly replied. "I want to see how safe the children are myself."

Remus sighed. He did not agree with Molly's view that the children needed to be kept out of the war. In fact, if he was right than not only Harry, but Ron, Ginny and Hermione would be at the center of the war and they all needed to be trained.

"I'm going as well," said Remus, "I'd like to see my 'nephew'."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well," he said, and with a flick of his wrist, he conjured up a length of rope. Touching his wand to it, he said the word, "Portus" and everyone watched as the rope glow for a moment.

Looking at everyone Dumbledore said, "Grab your bags everyone, and then grab onto the rope."

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all grabbed their trunks, (purses for Ginny and Hermione) and their animal cages before grabbing onto the rope.

Once everyone had grabbed a strong hold of the rope, Dumbledore tapped the rope twice with his wand and with a WHOOSH! The group was gone.

_S.W.W.C.H.Q., Rome, Italy; July 16, 2004 _

Buffy, Dawn and the rest of the Scooby Gang (Willow, Xander, Giles, Faith, Robin, Spike, and Illyria) all watched in amusement and worry as Harry paced around the entrance hall of the S.W.W.C.H.Q.

They all knew about what Harry had survived in his first 15.5 years of life and they also knew that the loss of his closest friends would devastate him. Buffy got up from her seat and walked over to Harry. Placing her hands on his shoulders, and using a little bit of her 'slayer' strength, she made him stop pacing.

Harry looked up at her questioningly. "What?" he asked.

Buffy smiled slightly. "Nothing, except you're going to wear a hole through the floor with all this pacing. Plus you're making us all dizzy," she commented. "Don't worry; I'm sure they are fine."

Harry smiled back weakly. "I know, but with everything that's happened…"

"How can you not worry?" Buffy finished. Harry nodded. Shrugging, Buffy said, "I don't, but you can not let it consume you…" Buffy was then cut off by the sound of a portkey.

"Ah Harry, Buffy, good to see you both again," Dumbledore greeted the brother and sister.

Harry grinned and rolled his eyes. "You only saw us three days ago Professor," he said, then turned and greeted his friends. "Hey guys."

Hermione and Ginny ran to Harry and caught him up in a huge bone-crushing hug.

"Harry!" they both said right before smacking his arm after releasing him from their hug.

"Don't you dare do that to us again you prat!" Hermione scolded.

Harry shook his head, same old Hermione. "Hey, it's not my fault that my uncle is as dangerous a psychopath as Moldy Voldy."

Ron, Hermione, and Molly all looked shocked, while everyone else in the room looked amused.

Ginny just outright giggled. If anyone could understand Harry's deep hatred for Voldemort,

it would be Ginny. After all, she was the first person besides Harry to have faced Voldemort head on before his full resurrection two years ago.

After the shock of the new nickname for Voldemort wore off, Harry grinned mentally. _This is going to be fun_, he thought.

Looking at The Weasley's, Hermione and Remus he said, "Well, let me just welcome you all to the Slayers and Watchers World Council Headquarters. Also known as Scooby Central."

Ron, Ginny and Molly, who had never watched muggle television, gave Harry blank stares as Hermione and Remus gave Harry curious looks.

Harry, noticing the looks that his friends were giving them decided to explain. "You all know what the slayer is, right?" Some nodded and some shook their head. "A slayer is one girl in the world chosen for her generation to fight off vampires, demons and all manner of dark creatures. A watcher is there to train her to her gifts and to help her research."

Hermione went into full researcher mode and started saying, "Wait a second, Harry. Slayers are only myths. All the books I've read said that there is no su…"

Harry smirked. "Hermione, slayers definitely do exist. You know how big my uncle is right?" at everyone's nod Harry continued, "When he tried to kill me a couple weeks ago Buffy punched him...and he flew across the living room. I've also seen her when she's on patr…oops!"

Buffy smacked Harry upside the head lightly. "I told you not to follow me when I patrol. We are so going to talk about this before bed," she threatened.

Resigning himself to the lecture Harry continued on. "Twenty three years ago, the current slayer was born. About a year after she was called, she went to guard the Hellmouth in Sunnydale California. Which is where she met her new watcher Giles," Giles stood up and nodded at everyone, "and her best friends, Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris, who once they discovered the truth, decided to help her. It was Xander who called their group the 'Scooby Gang' after the cartoon."

Harry paused for a moment to let what he told everyone sink in before he pointed to Buffy and said, "This is Elizabeth 'Buffy' Lily-Anne Potter Summers, the oldest, original and longest living slayer…" he was about to continue when Remus interrupted.

"Did you say Elizabeth Lily-Anne Potter?" he asked shakily.

Harry nodded, "I did, this is my older sister. But she goes by Buffy."

Remus felt tears form in his eyes as he went over and pulled Buffy into a hug. As he released her he said, "You have no idea how long I have waited to meet you Buffy."

Buffy looked at him curiously, her slayer senses were acting like they did when Oz was around.

She looked at Remus again and said, "Really? Wait a second, you're a werewolf…you're Remus Lupin, right?" Remus nodded slowly, not sure of what her reaction would be to his being a werewolf. "Cool, we have a friend who's a werewolf and he's really nice, except for when he goes all grrrrrr...on the full moon, then we just locked him up for the night."

Remus felt a smile cross his face as he heard what Buffy said. He should've known that Buffy would be like her father and brother in regards to how they treated him.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Molly all looked from Buffy to Harry and back and forth for a few moments before Hermione spoke up.

"But Harry, I thought you were an only child," Hermione said bluntly.

Harry just smiled and said, "Well it looks like we were wrong. My mum and dad had Buffy when they were 16."

"Oh," was all Hermione said in reply. After Harry's explanation, Molly and Ginny both looked at Remus and Dumbledore for confirmation and they both nodded.

"How do we know your not all Deatheaters?" Ron asked. However, the look on his face didn't look unrepentant when everyone glared at him. "What? Don't tell me you weren't all thinking that?"

At Ron's remark, Harry just shook his head. "Ron, I know she's my big sister, because there were only three other people who knew about my mum being pregnant. And those were Sirius, Remus, and Professor Dumbledore. Mum left instructions for Buffy to contact Dumbledore before she found me so…"

"And when I found out about the kind of house my lil' bro grew up in I had to do something. So Dumbledore and I portkeyed to the Dursley's," Buffy spat the Dursley's name out like it was trash, "and the rest is history."

Harry grinned and continued the introductions. Ginny, though listening to what Harry was saying was observing the group of people. The one who caught her interest the most was Dawn. _I hope that's not his girlfriend,_ She thought angrily.

She watched as Harry turned to Dawn, her forward, slung an arm around her shoulders and said, "This is Dawn Potter-Summers…my…twin sister."

This revelation was met with startled gasps from Molly, Ginny, Hermione, Remus and Ron.

"Um…Harry, what are you saying? Everyone knows that you're not a twin," a confused Ron said.

"Harry, Ron's right. I was there at your birth and neither your mother or your father said anything about you having a twin," Remus agreed.

Harry sighed and said, "Look, I'll explain in a few minutes as to how Dawn is my twin, but let me finish with my introductions ok?"

Everyone nodded their agreement and he then introduced the rest of the Scoobies, meaning Faith, Robin, Spike, and Illyria.

"And that's the Scooby Gang," Harry concluded. "Guys, the older guy is Remus Lupin, then Molly Weasley, Ron and Ginny's mother. The girl with the brown hair is my best friend Hermione, the guy with red hair is my other best friend Ron. And the red headed girl is Ginny, Ron's sister."

After the introductions were done and everyone said, "Nice to meet you", Giles suggested that they go talk in one of the conference rooms, after it was secured. Everyone agreed and followed Giles to the conference room.


	8. The Truth About Dawn

**Reviewer Responses**

_Arica, Princess of Rivendell- LOL! A little impatient are we? Don't worry, here's another chapter. Enjoy it!_

_manticore-gurl071134- Thanks for the compliments. I hope that I've been able to keep everyone in character. But then again I am noJoss Whedon (creator of Buffy) or JK Rowling (author of HP)._

_Lady Saffron of the Daggers-:grins: thanks for the review and the compliments as well. Please keep reading._

_Just Me- I think you'll like this chapter just as well as you have the previous chapters. Please keep reading._

_Cyndur- I know I know, hopefully the explanation I give in this chapter will clear up the thing about Dawn and Harry being twins. _

_mika- Wow! Thanks for the compliment. Glad you like the shock value in each chapter...I haev to have some way of getting all my readers hooked and interested...don't I:grins: As for the cliffie's...well let's just say I used to watch a lot of soap operas growing up with my mom and I got used to the cliffies at the ends of the shows. LOL!_

_Toniboo- I really appreciate the compliment. I'm glad the meeting turned out as well as it did, I was afraid it wouldn't turn out well at all. I'm also quite glad that the humor turned out as good too. Please keep reading and reviewing._

_MiaRose 156- Thanks. And please keep reading._

_General Mac- Here is the next chapter, enjoy._

_Triquetra Warrior- Thank you. I was afraid I was not doing either the show or the books/movies justice. Keep reading._

_Heaven's Demise- Thanks for the compliment. And as for the shock value...you'll have to wait and see. Also as to Draco...that won't be till the next chapter. :grins:_

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Truth About Dawn or My Sister is What! **

_S.W.W.C.H.Q., __Rome_ _Italy_ _August 30, 2004_

The last month and half had been an interesting one for Harry and his friends as they all got know his sisters and the rest of the Scoobies better. Not only that, but during the last few weeks, all of them had been either training night and day learning how to fight hand-to-hand, with weapons and also with wand and wand-less magic or Remus and the Quartet were helping Buffy and Dawn catch up on the many years of learning magic that they had missed.

It was after practice one morning as Harry grabbed his green everyday robes, and allowed his mind to travel back to a month and half earlier, when he and his friends learned the full truth about Dawn.

Flashback

**Everyone was entering the conference room quietly and Harry and the Scoobies all took their normal seats. Giles was at the head of the table, Buffy, Harry and Dawn were to his right, Willow and Xander were to his left, Anya was next to Xander, followed by Robin and Faith, Spike and Illyria were next to Buffy, Harry and Dawn. **

**Before Giles got up though, Willow, with a wave of her hand had cast a spell that disrupted any recording device, muggle or magical and gave them complete privacy. Needless to say, Molly, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Remus were shocked. **

**"You're a wandless witch?" Remus asked curiously. **

**Willow nodded. "Wicca actually. My power comes from the Earth and her creatures, not from with in." **

**"We'll have to discuss our different kinds of magic," Remus suggested. He was highly intrigued and impressed by the power and kind of magic that ****Willow**** was able to wield and use so easily. **

**Willow nodded in agreement. She would have spoken, but Giles cleared his throat, wanting to get on with the discussion. **

**"Thank you Willow," Giles said, after clearing his throat, grabbed his handkerchief and wiped his glasses as he looked at everyone. **

**However, before he began his explanations, he looked at Harry, who only nodded. Giles sighed and began the meeting asking everyone, "You all know of the prophesy, correct?" **

**Everyone nodded and Hermione spoke up saying, "But no one knows what it said Mr. Giles. The recording was broken." **

**Harry coughed slightly and everyone turned to him. "Actually," he began, "That's not true. There are four people here who know the prophesy. Professor Dumbledore, as he was the one who originally heard it in its entirety. Buffy, Dawn and myself," he explained. **

**His friends looked at him with looks of mixed shock, anger and curiosity. **

**"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione demanded. **

**"So," Ron asked, "What does it say mate?" **

**Harry closed his eyes for a moment then looked at Dumbledore who nodded. After a moment, Harry began to speak. "**_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal…But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...And with help from long lost siblings and his soulmate…He shall defeat the Dark Lord…One older sibling who will become the twice-dead slayer…The other younger and created by magic…And the soulmate shall be she who was possessed by the Dark Lord…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…_**," he revealed. **

**As Harry opened his eyes, he noticed the shocked looks on the faces of Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Molly. The faces of his sisters and their friends were hard masks. For the next few minutes, the entire room was quiet before Ginny spoke up. **

**"I'm the soulmate…aren't I?' she asked in surprise. **

**Harry nodded and grinned slightly. "You are Ginny. Cause as I far as anyone knows you and I are the only two people who have been possessed by Moldy Voldy and survived." **

**Ron looked like he wanted to pound Harry into the dirt for a moment before he realized that Harry was the only guy he would trust to date his sister and knew that he wouldn't intentionally hurt her. Hermione and Molly looked like they wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. **

**Remus just looked thoughtful as he replayed the prophesy over in his mind before he spoke. **

**"Buffy?" Buffy looked over at Remus, "What did the prophesy mean 'twice dead' and 'magically created sister'?" **

**Buffy sighed. "I always hate explaining things," she mumbled before standing up. **

**"You all know that I was the original slayer?" Everyone nodded. "About a year, year and half Giles, Angel, Xander, ****Willow**** and I discovered a prophesy that said the 'Master', a VERY powerful vampire would kill me and escape the Hellmouth. Well the prophesy was partly right," those who did not know the story gasped. "I did die, but was brought back when Xander found me, drowned in a pool of water and gave me CPR. That was the first time I died, and even though it was only for a few minutes it was just long enough to call another slayer." **

**Buffy paused in her little narration to let her story sink in and let everyone get on an even kilter before she continued. **

**"About four years later, I was patrolling when I came upon a priest from the Order of Dagon. He was dying and told me to protect the key from HER. At the same time, Dawn came to live with my adoptive mom and I after living with our adoptive father," Buffy looked at Dawn and saw the pain in her eyes, Buffy squeezed her hand and continued, "The HER that the priest was referring too was Glory, an evil Hell Goddess, who was bound and determined to use the Key to get back to the world she was exiled from, no matter the cost. It was not until a few months later that we discovered that the Order of Dagon had put the Key into human form and sent it to its protector in the form of a sister. The protector was me. They had taken my DNA and created Dawn, who was the Key." **

**"They also implanted false memories into not only Buffy, Dawn and Mr. and Mrs. Summers, they also implanted the false memories into Xander, Giles, Spike, Angel, Oz, Tara, Cordelia, Wes, Drucilla, and me," Willow added after a moment. **

**"Glory eventually kidnapped Dawn in order to use her blood to open the doorway," Buffy continued. Well, we defeated Glory, but her minion cut Dawn while they were on a flimsy tower. The portal had opened and in order to stop it, either Dawn or I had to jump through the portal. I chose me, after all Dawn had been made from me. And it worked. The portal closed, but the energy and the fall, killed me." **

**"Three months later, Willow, Xander, Anya and Willow's girlfriend Tara all performed a spell that brought me back to life," As Buffy finished her narration she noticed the looks of shock, anger, surprise and a whole lot more on the faces of Harry's friends. However, before anyone else recovered from the shock, Dumbledore spoke. **

**"What exactly is the 'Key of Dimensions'?' he asked curiously. **

**This time Giles spoke and answered, "The Key is an ancient magical tool. It can create portals to any dimension and possibly even alternate realities. It was originally a sphere of green energy and had been kept safe by the Order of Dagon for over two thousand years. But when Glory began her search for it, the Order secreted it away and was able to magically create Dawn using Buffy's DNA." **

**Dumbledore nodded. "Ah, thank you Mr. Giles. I had been wondering why young Dawn's aura was mostly green with small spots of Gold, white and red," he smiled. **

**"But that still doesn't explain how Dawn is Harry's twin," said Molly. **

**Everyone turned his or her gaze on her and Dawn spoke up. "You all know that Harry was born on July 31st right?" Everyone nodded. "What time was he born?" **

**Remus thought for a moment and replied, "At 11:59? But what has that…" **

**Dawn cut him off. "According the memories that the Order of Dagon implanted in everyone, I was born on August 1, 1988, at 12:05am. And after some digging, Buffy, Harry and I found the papers that showed that I was adopted by Hank and Joyce Summers the day after our," she pointed to herself, Harry and Buffy, "parents were murdered. The reason Willow, Giles and I figured no one in the magical world knew about me is because since no one in that world had any contact with Buffy since she was born, they figured why would the Wizarding world need to know." **

**"So technically," Xander said as he grinned at Dawn, "the Dawnster here is Harry's twin." **

End Flashback

"HARRY! COME ON, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" his older sister's voice rang through the living quarters shared by the Scoobies and the Golden 'Quartet'.

Harry shook his head in amusement. Buffy could be loud, brash and abrasive but she always meant well and was extremely nice. Chuckling to himself, he quickly put on his robes and followed his boisterous sister's voice. He had been looking forward to going to Diagon Alley to get his, Buffy and Dawn's school things.

As it turned out Dawn was an excellent student and a natural at magic. Both she and Buffy had taken the O.W.L.S. in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures Herbology, History of Magic, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy only five days earlier an had gotten her grades yesterday. Dawn received O's in Potions, DADA, Herbology, and Ancient Runes, and earned EE's in the rest. So she was entering Hogwarts as a sixth year.

Buffy had taken her O.W.L.S. as well and had gotten O's in History, DADA, and Herbology, while getting EE's in Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions and Astronomy, and an A in Ancient Runes. She never had been able to grasp languages as well as Dawn.

Harry stood in the doorway of the conference room and as Buffy was about to start yelling again, Harry walked in and teased, "You bellowed sister dearest?"

Buffy narrowed her eyes slightly, though there was a hint of amusement in them. "Watch it little bro' or I'll make sure you stay home and we leave you here," she responded back with a Spike like smirk.

Harry shook his head with a grin and stood between Ginny and Dawn as Buffy continued, "All right, you all have your stakes, wands and holy water squirt guns right?" Everyone nodded. "Your letters? Good, first stop…Diagon Alley."

And at the last two words, everyone going felt the familiar tug at their navels indicating a portkey.

_Diagon Alley, London, England; August 26, 2004_

Everyone fell with a 'pop' as they reappeared in Diagon Alley, well The Leaky Cauldron to be precise.

As they were getting up they were greeted by a large voice saying, " 'arry, Ron, 'ermione! Wha' a surprise seein' ya."

Harry stood up and grinned at seeing Hagrid. "Hello Hagrid. It's good to see you as well."

As everyone finished getting up off the ground, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Remus, after realizing the person Harry was talking to was Hagrid, all said hello. It was then Hagrid noticed the new comers, meaning Buffy, Dawn, Xander, and Willow.

" 'arry, re ya goin' to introduce yer friends?" Hagrid asked.

Harry nodded. "Sorry about that Hagrid. These are my sisters, Buffy and Dawn, and their friends Xander and Willow," said Harry as he pointed to each one. "Guys this is Hagrid, he's the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts and is also the Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

Buffy smiled and shook Hagrid's hand. "Nice to meet you, and thank you for getting my brother out of our _Uncle Vernon's_," she spat their uncle's name out, "house in his first year."

Hagrid smiled and blushed slightly. "Awww it weren't no problem. But I though' tha' 'arry here was an only child?" said Hagrid scratching his head in confusion.

Harry gave his friends and sisters a guilty look then turned to Hagrid. "Hagrid, I'll explain everything when we get to Hogwarts, until then, could you keep quiet about me having sisters?' he asked his giant friend.

Hagrid grinned. "Sure thin' 'arry. I'll see ya all on th' fi'st."

"Absolutely," Harry agreed with a smile.

A few moments later, Harry, Ginny, Dawn, Ron, and Hermione, Buffy, Remus, Xander, and Willow all said good-bye as they headed towards the entrance to Diagon Alley. As Remus tapped his wand to the entrance bricks, Buffy couldn't help but remember when she and Dawnie had gotten their wands.

Flashback

**"This place gives me the wiggins," Buffy commented as she, Dawn, Harry and Dumbledore entered Ollivander's wand shop. **

**Harry chuckled. "It's just a wand…" Harry began to say. **

**However he was cut off when a voice said, "Ahhh, I have been waiting for you Misses Potter." **

**The siblings and Dumbledore turned to find Ollivander coming down the ladder. Harry noticed that he had two wands in his hands. Ollivander smiled slightly at the defensive stance that Buffy was taking as she moved to stand in front of her brother, sister and Dumbledore. **

**"No there is no need for that Ms. Potter…" he began. **

**"I think there is…demon," Buffy retorted. **

**Ollivander sighed. "Yes I am a demon, but unlike most I do not harm other creatures. I can tell the kind of wand necessary for a wizard just be looking at them," he explained. **

**As Buffy thought about his explanation she closed her eyes and let her slayer senses run their 'scan' over Ollivander and she found that he told the truth. **

**"So you can read auras?" she asked as she opened her eyes. **

**"Something like that," he agreed, "now let's get you and your sister fitted for your wands. Which arm is your wand arm?" **

**Buffy gave him a look that said 'How am I supposed to know?' After telling Buffy it meant her dominant arm, both Buffy and Dawn answered. **

**Half an hour later, Buffy had finally found her wand. A twelve-inch mahogany dipped in the blood of a member of the Aurelias Vampire clan with a core made with the hair of a slayer and tail feather of a phoenix. Dawn had found one as well. A ten-inch willow with a core made from the tail hair of a unicorn. **

End Flashback

"Come on Buf." Xander's voice brought her from her daze and Buffy silently walked into Diagon Alley for the second time in her life.

The group of nine was walking to Gringotts when they all heard a voice callout, "Potter!" Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron all groaned as they recognized the voice.

"Malfoy!" Harry ground out between his clenched teeth as they watched the blonde headed boy get closer.


	9. The Ferret’s Change of Heart?

**Reviewer Responses**

_Sara Lila F- Thanks soooo much for the wonderful reviews. Please keep reading and reviewing._

_Mikaire Pheonix- Glad you like the sotry so much and thanks for the compliments._

_korrd- You know I never thought about having them do the ritual on James and Lily, but I don't think they would, after all they learned their lesson when they found out they pulled Buffy out of Heaven; besides the Urn of Osiris was destroyed so they wouldn't have been abel to do it anyway._

_Chailyn Cole Runewood- Sorry about the flashback, but I wanted to move the story along and it was the best way. _

_Lorency- Oh you know it will be interesting whenever Malfoy is involved. Keep reading ;)_

_SpikesDreamer- :grins: Thanks for reading, and glad you're liking it._

_Mika- Awww come on Soaps aren't that bad...NOT! LOL. Anyway, thanks for reviewing. I';m glad you're enjoying the story._

_Just Me- Wow! Glad you like the explanation on how Dawn and Harry could be twins. And i know I'm evil leaving the cliffy...hehehehehe. Just keep reading...please :gives puppy dog look:_

_Pillzey the joker, Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel, and General Mac- Thanksso much for reviewing, glad you're all enjoying the fic. Please keep reading._

_Cyndur- Wow...again! Thanks for the wonderful review. I do try and listen to my reviewers. Especially if the advice they give is really good. I'm flattered you check every to find out if i update. Well, here's your wish._

_LadySaffron of the Daggers-As toDraco, you'll just have to wait and see...it's all a part of my plot. Here's the next chapter._

_Heaven's Demise- Here's the next chapter as requested, sorry it took so long._

_Nixinox- Here's the next chapter, and moreMalfoy...enjoy._

_Arica, Princess of Rivendell-__ Glad you're enjoying this, and of course anything good is worth waiting for. Please keep reading._

_Toniboo- LOL! I'm impatient as well so I totally understand. Glad you liked the chapter. As to the Buffy pairing, for Buffy anyway...you'll just have to wait and see cause like a magician I never reveal my tricks._

* * *

**Chapter 8:  
****The Ferret's Change of Heart? You have got to be kidding!**

"Malfoy!" Harry ground out between his clenched teeth as they watched the blonde headed boy get closer.

The group stood where they were at watching as Malfoy walked over, a pensive expression on the teen's face, not the usual snarky and disdainful look he wore when near Harry or his friends.

Buffy glanced at her brother and asked, "Who is that bro?"

Harry looked from Malfoy to his older sister. "That Buf, is Draco Malfoy. The fifth person on my list of people I truly despise," he answered, then turned back to Draco, who had just reached their little group. "What do you want Malfoy?"

Draco sighed. He knew this was not going to be easy. Hell, this was going to be the hardest thing he ever did, asking Pot-head for help. But it had to be done. He couldn't exactly ask Dumble-dore, because frankly he and his mother did not trust the old coot.

"You know I hate to admit needing help in anything Potter," Draco told Harry. "But in this case, I think you're the only one I can trust."

Harry raised an eyebrow and motioned to Draco to continue. Both boys completely ignored the others in their little group. Draco sighed once more and continued, "The Dark Lord wants me to take the mark."

"And you don't" Harry said doubtfully. "Forgive me if I don't believe you…but I don't believe you."

Draco nodded his agreement. "If I were you Potter, I wouldn't trust me either. But if it would prove my honesty I will give you a Wizard's Oath that I am telling the truth," he said.

Behind Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny gapped at Malfoy. They all knew that a Wizard's Oath was unbreakable. And if the wizard who made the oath, broke it, then they would become a squib. Malfoy was willing to lose his magic just to prove to them that he was trustworthy. This was big…no strike that…this was huge.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and looked at Draco a moment, as if he were assessing Draco for the first time. After a few moments, Harry sighed. "Look Draco," the Scoobies and the rest of the Gryffindor's finest all dropped their jaws, "Let me talk to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and a few others before we agree on anything. I will floo call you later this afternoon all right."

Draco nodded, and felt as if the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders. "All right. The floo address is Malfoy Manor, Draco's Room," he turned to go but looked back at Harry, "Thanks Potter."

As Draco left, Harry turned and looked back at his family and friends, who were stilt standing in shock. That was probably the weirdest conversation he had ever had with Malfoy. Most of the time it was only snide remarks, fighting, and the like. They had never really ever had a civil conversation.

The group stood there for a few moments processing what had just happened when as Harry was about to speak, all hell broke loose.


	10. Buffy Meet Bella, Bella meet Buffy

**Reviewer Responses **

__

_Athanor007- Who said I was going to make it a Draco/Dawn? Glad you're liking my fic. It's always nice to get good reviews. _

_Gabrieldarke- I forgive you for forgetting about this fic ;) Glad you like it. _

_RaeAngel- Dawn/Draco Pairing: maybe/maybe not, you'll just have to wait and see. As for Buffy, I'm not sure quite yet… I got a few ideas. _

_Spacehog26- Draco/Dawn ship, like I said before is up in the air right now. And I got the impression from my read to keep it an alternate 6th year, so that's my plan. Thanks for the compliment on the writing. And keep reading and reviewing. _

_Lorency- Well, here's chapter 9, enjoy! _

_Cyndur- Thank for the compliments. And glad you're enjoying the fic. I'll try and update more often but school and work get in the way. _

_Chailyn Cole Runewood- Thanks for the review. _

_GoddessofDestiny419- Thanks for the compliment and for reviewing. _

_Sarah Lila F- Thanks for the review. And for the correction in grammar. I hate spell check sometimes since it never checks for the connotation. As for Harry calling Malfoy Draco and Draco still calling Harry Potter…well let's just say it's a matter of respect. _

_Heavens Demise- I hate reading cliffies as well…doesn't mean I can't write them :teehee: Thanks for the compliments and for the review. _

_Mika- Well the thing with Draco is he is such a grey area in the books. He may be a git, but he's never done anything truly evil…that we've read or seen. So there is a possibility for change. As for the Dawn/Draco pairing, you'll just have to wait and see. _

_Jamesite- Thanks for the compliment. I realize there are quite a few long lost sister stories out there and some are not that well done either. And most of them take place…before Dawn showed up. Glad you're enjoying my story here. As for getting to Hogwarts…that will be in a next couple of chapters…I swear. _

_Danni Rand- Thanks for the compliment and for the review. For the pairings…you'll have to wait and see. Keep reading. _

_Lady Solaris- Thanks for the review, and thanks for the compliment. Please keep reading and reviewing. _

_Arica, Princess of Rivendell- Geez girl, impatient much? LOL. Here's the next chapter. _

_NixiNox- Thanks for the review and the compliment. _

_Lady Saffron of the Daggers- LOL! You sooo remind me of my friend Ash. She's a little out there as well…then again I am too…sometimes. Anyway, here's the update. _

_General Mac- Don't worry there will be more. Promise. _

_Cassie- Sorry about the Cliffie…but I had to do it. It just felt right leaving it off right there._

**Author's Note **

Holy Mother of Macaroni and Cheese! I got 19 reviews for this one itty bitty chapter. Guess that means you all like it huh? LOL! Thank you all sooo much for the support. Anyway on with the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 9:  
****Buffy Meet Bella, Bella meet Buffy  
**

Five dozen Death Eaters came rushing into the Alley shouting curses, hexes and the Unforgivables at anyone and everyone. The people were panicking and running for cover, dragging their children into stores and behind any solid object that would absorb the Unforgivable curses.

Harry, Buffy and the rest of the group looked at one another for a quick moment before Buffy began issuing orders.

"Wills, Xan, I want you two to start helping the people get to some place safe. And stay together," she ordered, she then looked at Willow, "Wills, if you have to use magic…use it. Let Xander help and keep Darth Willow from emerging."

Willow nodded. "I don't want Darth Willow coming out to play either Buffy."

Buffy gave her best friend and encouraging smile then turned to the others. "Remus, Harry, Dawn, Ginny, Ron, Hermione you are all with me," she gave them a feral grin that shocked everyone but Dawn, Xander, Willow and Harry, "we are going to give a little payback to the Death Munchers. Now everyone knows what they are supposed to do?" Buffy asked and receiving affirmative nods in return, "Good, now let's book."

The group broke up and as Willow and Xander began evacuating the Alley, Xander giving orders and Willow using her magic to fight; while Buffy, Dawn, Remus, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione began using hand-to-hand and magic fighting the Death Eaters.

They were all doing pretty well too, each person having stunned or taken down at least three or four Death Eaters when a sickeningly sweet baby voice was magnified and floated over the alley and Harry stiffened. He recognized that voice. It haunted his nightmares and his thoughts.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Awww… is itty bitty baby Potty trying to be a hero," she cooed as she swept forward to face the Scoobies and Gryffindors.

Everyone still in the alley froze and turned to watch the confrontation. They all knew of Bellatrix's dangerous reputation, but they also knew of Harry's reputation for getting himself out of sticky situations. This was one duel they didn't want to miss.

Harry's eyes narrowed. He was prepared for her taunts this time. After having trained with and watching Spike and Buffy he knew how not to let the insults and taunts get to him. "Hello Bella," he replied graciously, "I see you half-blood snake of a master let you out to play."

Bella's eyes narrowed and she said in a deadly voice, "It would be wise for you to not speak of my master that way."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Your master is a pathetic excuse for a human…if you can call him that. He tried to kill me five times… and never succeeded. I'm surprised you are still loyal to someone who tortures you every night."

"It will not happen once I bring you to him…CRUCIO!" she cried out in anger.

Harry easily side stepped the curse and 'tut-tutted' her. He was about to start taunting her again when Buffy placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry looked at his sister and saw an evil glint in her eye that made him glad he never pissed her off.

"Harry," she said, "Go join Remus while I take out the trash who dared to mess with my friend and his family."

Harry shrugged and went to join his friends and sister. Earlier that day they had decided to keep their familial relationship (A/N: familial means blood family) a secret for the time being, except from their closest friends.

Bellatrix looked incensed that her prey and play toy had gotten under her skin like that. She was also angry that he had dodged her spell. But Buffy intrigued her. The power she held was radiating off her.Bellatrix watched as Buffy told him to join his friends and nearly shuddered at the coldness she saw in Buffy's eyes. _Who is she?_ Bellatrix wondered.

Once Harry was out of the line of fire, Buffy turned her attention to Bellatrix.

"You know," Buffy began nonchalantly, "I have faced far scarier and evil people than you." Bellatrix studied Buffy for a moment before the blonde continued, "And let me tell you, taking you and your master out is going to be cake compared to taking out the First Evil."

Bellatrix decided to try her and get rid of this girl. "You know not of what you speak of girl," she scoffed. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Buffy dodged the deadly curse and fired one of her own, "PETRIFIUS TOTALUS! STUPIFY!"

Bellatrix heard the hexes and quickly dodged. When she caught sight of Buffy, Bellatrix fired off another curse, "CRUCIO!"

The curse hit Buffy, but nothing happened. Bellatrix stared at her, shock written all over her face. _It's not possible! No one can withstand the_…Bellatrix's thoughts were cut off when Buffy's next curse hit her.

Bellatrix fell to the ground, petrified and stupefied.

Then chaos broke loose.

The other Death Eaters who were began trying to curse and hex the other witches and wizards in the alley. None of them thought to try and get their fallen comrades, who had been tied with a spell resistant rope that shielded the person it tied up from magic.

Buffy and the others fought the Death Eaters all over the alley, Dumbledore and the Order, along with the Aurors from the Ministry showed up and began helping in the capture of the Death Eaters.

Both sides fought furiously before the last of the Death Eaters, realizing their fight was futile, disapparated away from the alley before the anti-disapparation jinx could be cast.

As the people began to calm down and the excitement over the attack lessened, Dumbledore noticed Buffy and company and the twinkle in his eyes began to reach record levels. Somehow he knew, like he always did, that Buffy, Harry and Dawn were going to be in the center of the mess. He walked over to where Buffy was talking with Remus, Xander and Willow; Dawn, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione having their own little pow-wow nearby.

"Buffy my dear," he called out as he reached the group.

Buffy spun herself around and threw an irritated glare at the old man, her hands on her hips as she said, "What took you so long Dumbledore?"


	11. Buffy and the Order pt 1

**REVIEWER RESPONSES**

_wackycavegirl- Thanks for voting and the wonderful encouraging review._

_chuck-01- Thanks for the review, keep reading and reviewing._

_StillSugarHygh- Thansk for voting and the review._

_lraechel- Well you got your wish heres the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing._

_Emma- Thans for voting and for the review._

_aznMi- I have to agree with you on question 3. It would be nice for Harry and Co to havea secret they kept from the Order, just like the Order kept from them._

_gabrieldarke- Thanks for voting and for the review._

_RaeAngel- Thanks for the review and for voting._

_HazelStrickland- Glad you're enjoying reading the story as much as I am writing it. And thanks for voting. About a Dawn/Draco ship in my fic...I've said it before and I'll say it again, you'll just have to wait and see. However, I can confirm it WILL NOT be a Ron/Dawn ship. I completely agree that Ron and Hermione belong together…as do Harry and Ginny._

_Sara Lila F.- Thanks for reviewing. And no probs about the short reviews. I completely understand…I'm the same way._

_Kat Hawkins- Thanks for the compliments and for the voting. Please keep reading and reviewing. _

_UltimateHPfreak- Thanks for voting._

_BuffycrazyaboutAngel- Thanks for voting._

_General Mac- Thanks for voting…and I agree a little Scooby History would be 'shocking' to those who hear it for the first time._

_April- Thanks for voting._

_DawnsMist- thank you so much for voting. Hope you like the next chapter._

_HermesWilliams- Thanks for voting._

_Danni Rand- Thanks for voting._

_Takari love- thank you for voting. And thanks for the good wishes._

_Spike's Wicked Pet- Thanks for answering my survey (even if it was twice ;) )_

_Heavens Demise- LOL.You're soo right when we should be used to it. Thanks for voting. And you're right it would be a great time for me to leave a cliffie…thanks for the idea._

_Vixen519- thanks for reading and answering my survey._

_Rose Richelieu- Thanks for the compliments. Glad you're liking my fic. And thanks for voting._

_Pillzeythejoker- Thanks for voting. And happy early Halloween to you as well. Hope you had fun at your friend's party._

_Lorrie1974- thanks for voting._

_Toniboo- Thanks for the votes and for the reasons. I completely agree with you about your reasons. As for Dumbledore dying…would I do that? _

_Rin- thanks for the votes._

_Anna- Thanks for the votes and the compliments. I'm glad you're liking the story._

_Spinner522- I am glad you're liking it and that you consider it to be one of your favorites. And thanks for the votes._

_Korrd- thanks for voting._

_Lady Saffron of the Daggers- :shakes head in amusement: LOL! You my friend are a complete and utter nut…I love it. You know, your costume could change from a fae to a vampire real easily if you wanted it to. Thanks for the review and for voting._

_Raggedygal- Thanks for the review and for voting. I am in complete agreement with you about Snape. _

_Thomas- Thanks for voting. I am glad you're liking my story. I am in agreement with you about explaining the existence of Dawn. _

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I can't believe all of you reviewed that fast to my survey…guess I'm popular huh? I mean seriously30 smoething reviews and everyone voted.

Before I forget, I just want to thank all of you who are reading and reviewing _Not Another Prophesy or I Have Sisters!_ It means so much to me to know that…"You like me, you really like me."

LOL! Sorry, I couldn't help it. I HAD to take the opportunity since it presented itself.

And before you all bite my head off…The introduction of Buffy and Scoobies to the Order will be in the next chapter.

Phew! Now that, that is out of the way, here is the long awaited chapter 10. Hope it lives up to all your expectations. So please…I need reviews people. They are my writer's food. The more I get, the more I write.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10:  
****The Scoobies and the Order**

Dumbledore had the guts to look somewhat sheepish when Buffy questioned his timing. Truth be told, one of the reasons they were later was because Dumbledore wanted to observe what skills Buffy and the rest of the Scoobies had, and what they had taught to Harry and his friends.

He and the Order were completely shocked at the level of skill they possessed. He and the rest of the order had watched as the seven wand using witches and wizards, the most powerful Wiccan witch in the world and a muggle almost single handedly stopped the attack. Until Bellatrix Lestrange stepped forward and began to fire off a couple of curses at Harry.

He had been worried when Harry and Buffy had begun taunting Bellatrix, but their strategy of getting her off kilter seemed to work. When Buffy and her friend Willow had bound and frozen Bellatrix, the rest of the Death Eaters made ready to fight again as the Aurors and the Order, finally swooped in to help.

After the battle, as he walked over to Buffy, he noticed the angry and annoyed look on her face, in her body language and in her eyes. He winced mentally at the thought of what she might do, especially when she turned on him and said in an irritated voice, "What took you so long Dumbledore?" Dumbledore had the decency to look abashed as he looked at the irate blonde. "I thought you and the Order were meant to be protecting Harry. So where were you?"

Dumbledore faltered under Buffy's impressive glare and was about to respond when Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts spoke up.

"Don't you know who you're talking to?" she asked incredulously and appalled that anyone would treat Dumbledore like that.

Buffy switched her gaze to Minerva and replied, "Yeah I know. Albus Dumbledore, supposed to be the most powerful wizard in the world, and the guy who's supposed to be protecting Harry," she shot Dumbledore another glare before turning back to McGonagall, "I'm Buffy Summers, and you are?"

Minerva looked at Buffy once more and was shocked by the amount over power this younger woman contained. "I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts. I also teach Transfiguration and am the head of Gryffindor House," she enlightened Buffy.

Buffy was about to respond when Dumbledore spoke up. "I think it best we leave introductions till we get to Headquarters, and after we deal with the authorities."

Everyone nodded in agreement, for the next hour and a half they all helped with the clean up, and had their statements taken by the Aurors. Who, after being trained by Mad-eye Moody, who was reinstated as an Auror instructor by the Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones, (yes Fudge was FINALLY replaced after the incident with at the Ministry.) were a lot better trained than they were during Fudge's administration.

As the last person, who happened to be Willow, had her statement taken and wrapped up, Dumbledore looked over to Buffy, who nodded, and quickly conjured a long length of rope to change into a portkey. As Willow walked over, the white color drained from her eyes and hair. Buffy turned and smiled at her best friend. "You ok Wills?" she asked in concern.

Willow nodded her head. "Yeah, no appearance of Darth Willow. But Goddess Willow nearly did," she said tiredly.

Buffy swung and arm around her friend's shoulder and let Willow lean on her. "As soon as we get to headquarters, you can sit," Buffy assured Willow, as she turned her head to look at Dumbledore. "And you're working on that, right Dumbledore?"

He nodded and handed her a piece of paper with the words:

_The Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place_…

written on it. As Buffy looked up to ask Dumbledore what this paper was for he beat her to it, saying, "Read, and memorize the words on that piece of paper. Then burn it."

Buffy, Xander, Dawn, and Willow all looked at one another before shrugging their shoulders, reading, and memorizing the words on the paper.

After making sure they had the sentence memorized, Buffy took her wand, pointed it at the piece of paper and said, "Flammare!"

Flames instantly engulfed the paper and once it was ashes, Dumbledore told everyone to grab the rope and hold on. Once everyone going to Headquarters, was holding onto the rope, Dumbledore said, "Nitwick," activating the portkey, and in the blink of an eye, the group of twenty was gone.


	12. Introductions and Explanations Part 1

**Reviewer Responses**

_GoddessofAllDarkness- Thank you! Another person that agrees with me about Ginny and Harry being meant to be. LOL! Please keep reading and reviewing._

_NearlyHeadlessNic- Thanks for the lovely compliments. I am glad you'r liking my stroy, please keep reading._

_Sara Lila F- Thanks for the advice. I didn't really look up the spell, I just vaguely remembered that the Latin word for flame/fire was flammare and thought it would work. I'll have to double check._

_Pilzey the Joker- Oh the horror…being surrounded by munchkins. LOL! Thanks for taking the time to review, even though you were tired. _

_Lady Solaris- Glad to see you're still with us. I hope you like this next chappie._

_Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel- Sorry it was short…I felt like leaving that little cliffy…hehehehehe_

_Just Me Prime- Thanks for the compliment. I thought Buffy's reaction was in character… especially since it was her younger brother she was talking about. _

_Radiofreegirl- Thanks for the compliment. And welcome to the list of growing readers._

_Arica, Princess of Rivendell- Are you by chance related to the girl with the penname Morwen12? LOL! Here's the next chapter._

_Mistressofmetal- Thanks for the ocmpliments, I am glad you are enjoying my story._

_Lady Saffron of the Daggers- hehehehehe…I am sooooooo EVIL aren't I? LOL! Well actually I'm really not. I thought I did pretty well in keeping everyone in character. I'm sorry you weren't able to complete your costume. But it sounds like you managed. And can I just say "claiming your Snape's daughter" just…shudders at the thought of Snape having a kid Congrats about the play. I hope you do well. Good luck and break a leg (that's just a figure of speech…not an order. LOL!_

_Moony'sMate- WOW! Long time no see. And thanks for the compliments. I hope to get more reviews from you in the future. Please keep reading and reviewing._

_Kat Hawkins- Here's the next chappie as requested….thanks for reading and reviewing._

_General Mac- taps chin with finger It's an idea. I hope you like this chappie._

_Toniboo- Thanks for the compliments. Keep reading and reviewing._

_Spacehog26- Thanks for the compliments. I hope to get more reviews from you in the future. Keep reading._

* * *

**Chapter 11:  
****Introductions and Explanations Part 1**

As the group disentangled itself, there was a loud shout of:

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS DIRTYING MY HOUSE! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU BLOOD TRAITORS!"

Buffy turned and looked expectantly at Harry, who replied, "That's the portrait of Sirius' mother, Mrs. Black. She doesn't like anyone who isn't a pureblood, or doesn't believe the same b.s. that Voldemort does."

"Can I slay it?" Buffy asked with a wicked glint in her eye. A glint that only Remus, Willow, Xander, Dawn, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry knew to be wary of. It was the glint of a slayer on the hunt.

Harry looked at Dumbledore, who looked like he was about to crack a smile, and Dumbledore replied, "Be my guest my dear. No one has been able to get her off the wall or even shut her up completely."

Buffy grinned ferally and strode off towards the sound of the voice and walked into the front parlor, where the portrait was located.

The rest of the group followed the tiny blonde slayer into the room, Dumbledore, The Golden Quintet (Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Dawn), The Weasley's, and the rest of the order (excluding Snape, much to the Quintet's delight), to watch the show.

Buffy stood in the middle of the room looking at the portrait, seemingly oblivious to its rantings. Then, she did something unexpected; at least for those who knew her well, she spoke calmly and evenly.

"You do know that Sirius is dead right?" she asked the portrait.

The portrait startled, stopped mid rant and looked at the blonde. "What? WHAT WAS THAT YOU SAID _MUDBLOOD_!"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I said, Sirius is dead Mrs. Black. His cousin, your niece, Bellatrix, killed him two months ago," she repeated, her words said slowly as if she were speaking to a young child.

"S-s-s-s-s-sirius? He's dead? My son is dead?" she asked, her voice sounding weak and sad.

Buffy nodded her head. "Yep and all because _your master_, old Moldy shorts, ordered him dead. So I suggest either you shut up and unstick yourself or…actually that's the only way."

A moment later, the sound of something becoming unstuck permeated the house. Buffy strode forward, grabbed the portrait, and made to throw it into the fire. As she was about to heave the portrait into the fire she heard it scream:

"NOOOOOOOOOO! YOU SAID YOU ONLY WANTED ME TO SHUT UP AND UNSTICK MYSELF."

Buffy turned the portrait o look at it and replied, "When did I say that?" and without further ado, the ugly old bat was thrown into the fire. As she turned to the group behind her, she started dusting her hands off. She then noticed the jaws dropping on the newbies, and chuckled.

"H-h-h-h-how did you…" the first redheaded twin began.

"…do that?" the second asked in awe.

Buffy grinned. "I have my ways," she replied, then let her eyes scan the room. She looked up at Dumbledore expectantly and he nodded. Buffy then turned her gaze to everyone and said, "All right, I'm sure you all have questions, right?"

Everyone nodded their assent. Buffy sighed. "Ok why doesn't everyone get a seat, and I'll be right back," she motioned to Xander, Willow, Remus, Dumbledore, The Quintet, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who followed her just outside the room.

After casting the secrecy charms, Buffy asked, "We need to tell them something," everyone nodded agreement, "However, I don't think it would be advantageous for us to reveal just how Harry is related to me and Dawn," again, another nod.

Willow then spoke up and asked, "Professor Dumbledore, does everyone know of the existence of slayers in this 'world'?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course, though most assume it's a legend, unless they've been to the Auror academy, became a member of the Ministry, or met up with one before."

Xander grinned. "Well Buffy, it looks like one less worry. If the people with the magical mojo know about slayers, then you don't have to worry about them knowing about your slayage."

Buffy nodded then looked to Willow. "What do you think Wills?"

"Xander's right," she said, "but you might want to check with Giles and see what he says."

"Can you use cell phones in here?" Buffy asked Dumbledore.

He nodded. "Yes, the only places you can't use any kind of modern technology like that is at Hogwarts."

Buffy, however, had stopped listening after he said yes and was already waiting for Giles to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" the voice of her watcher answered.

"Hey Giles. I wanted to run something by you," she said.

"Buffy," he began. Buffy could tell by the tone of his voice he was already polishing his glasses. "What was it you wanted to run by me?"

"Well, Diagon Alley was attacked earlier today, while we were there, by Voldieshorts' thugs. But we quickly took them out and…"

"…you used a mix of magic and your slayer abilities didn't you?" Giles continued, as he cut her off.

"Yea, anyway, some of the members of the Order of the Phoenix, the group Dumbledore leads that's against Voldie, saw what I did, and found out I was with Harry and now want an explanation," she admitted. "We're not going to tell them who Harry's related to me and Dawn, but we were thinking about letting them know I was the slayer."

On the other end of the phone, Giles sighed. His slayer and her friends got themselves into more trouble than a pack of wild dogs. His thinking about what Buffy had told him was suddenly cut off by her telling him that everyone in the magical community knew about the slayer, as either a myth, or reality.

"You should tell them," Giles said cautiously, "but do not tell them about the other girls, you may end up having to tell them about Faith; but we don't need them to be getting ideas, or for the knowledge the entire slayer line for this generation has been activated to get into the wrong hands."

Buffy smirked. She had thought the same thing and replied, "You know I would do anything to keep those girls safe from having to live the life I did." She paused, then said, "Can you get Faith on the phone? I want to ask her permission to reveal she's the 'other' slayer."

Giles put her on hold and after a couple minutes of waiting, Faith picked up.

"Yo, B," she greeted her sister slayer. "G said you needed to talk with me?"

"Yeah Faith," Buffy then explained the predicament they were all in. "…and now I need to tell them I am 'the Slayer'. I don't plan on telling them about the girls, but if they ask about my life as a slayer…." She trailed off.

"…you may have to tell them about dying and of course that will lead to Kendra, and that will lead to me," Faith finished. "So why did you call B? I know it wasn't just to tell me about what's the what."

"The reason I called was to make sure it was ok to tell them about you," Buffy admitted.

---------------------------

On the other end of the phone, Faith was shocked. She knew that she and the rest of the Scoobies had patched things up. But she didn't expect them to be so completely considerate of her feelings. A minute later, after the shock wore off, Faith replied, "B, go a head and tell them what is necessary."

---------------------------

Back at the Black House, Buffy smiled. "Thanks Faith. I'll let you go and get back to training the mini-us's and the new Watchers. Huh, who knows, maybe we will get a few new watchers from Hogwarts in June."

Faith chuckled. "That'll be interesting to see. All right, I got to go before G has a stroke. Later B." And with that Faith hung up the phone.

Buffy turned back to the group with her and said with a wicked grin, "It's a go."

The Scoobies, Golden Quintet, Remus, Dumbledore and Arthur and Molly Weasley all followed Buffy back into the room where Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape (who had just flooed in), Amelia Bones (the current Mistress of Magic), Mundungus Fletcher, Hagrid, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George Weasley were all waiting for the explanations.

As Buffy was about to walk in, she felt the sense of something really dark, even more so than the werewolf sense Remus gave off. She turned to Willow and asked, "Can you sense that Wills?"

The redhead nodded her head. Closing her eyes, she faced the group and using her new abilities, those she had gained courtesy of using the slayer scythe to activate he slayer line. As she scanned the group, there was one person, whose aura was 99 dark and only 1 light.

As Willow opened her eyes, she could still see the edges of the auras on the group and her eyes stopped on Snape. She turned to Buffy and said, "That man, the one with the long greasy hair, he's the one with all the dark magicks."

Dumbledore, who had overheard them, looked shocked at that statement. "Are you absolutely sure Willow? Severus has always maintained he stopped using dark magicks. Could they be residue from spells being cast on him?" he asked worriedly. He hated to think that one of the people he trusted, and entrusted the care of children with had lied to him and was still working for the dark.

Willow thought for a few minutes about Dumbledore's question. "It's entirely possible that some of the dark magicks are residue…but the majority are from practicing the darker arts. If I were you I'd suggest you use a truth spell or serum," Willow confessed.

Dumbledore sighed, and suddenly felt ten times older than his one hundred-fifty years. Today has just not been his day. He motioned for everyone to walk in. Once everyone entered, he looked up and finally broke the silence.

"Severus," Dumbledore called out.

"Yes, Headmaster?" Severus asked, casting suspicious looks at the newcomers, Harry and Co. and Remus.

Dumbledore didn't want to do this, but he had no choice. "I want you to take a dose of veritaserum, and I want to make sure you are not under the effects of a spell," he admitted, then turned to everyone else in the room. "That goes for you all as well."

Once everyone agreed, the beginning of the interrogations went smoothly, until they reached Snape. Snape took the required three drops and sat on a chair. As soon as his eyes glazed over, the sign that the veritaserum was working, Dumbledore started to ask questions.

"Which side are you loyal to? The Light or The Dark?" Dumbledore asked the first question.

"The Dark," was Snape's reply.

"Are you loyal to Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Are you working as a double agent?"

"Yes.

Suddenly Harry decided to ask a question that had been nagging him. "Is Umbridge a member of the re-activated Death Eaters?"

"Yes."

"Ha! I knew it!" Harry crowed. The entire group looked at him strangely. "What? You can't honestly tell me that none of you thought that Umbridge was NOT a Death Eater?" Everyone, except the Scoobies, looked at one another and then back at Harry nodding their agreement with his assessment. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if Fudge was a Death Eater as well."

Before anyone who knew Fudge could counter the argument, Snape spoke. "He is a Death Eater as well…" he trailed off as the veritaserum wore off.

* * *

(To Be Continued in Chapter 12: Explanations Pt 2) 


	13. Explanations Part 2

**Reviewer Responses**

_Kyiana Wisperwing- Thank you for the wonderful compliment. As for Draco staying 'good', you'll just have to wait and see._

_Shdurrani- Thanks for catching that mistake. :looks sheepish: I thought I caught all my mistakes._

_Des Felidra- Sorry about that problem. I deleted all my little author's notes that I put up as chapters. So it wasn't a problem with perse as much as it was keeping up with my changes. _

_GoddessOfAllDarkness- LOL, glad you like that. Thanks for the compliments._

_Lady Saffron of the Daggers- I do hate Snape…he's such an asshole, pardon my French here, but he is just acting like a little kid holding onto the grudges he had against Remus, Sirius and James and transferring them onto Harry and his friends. As for having Buffy kill Snape…well she technically can't kill a human cause she's a slayer (doesn't mean she can't beat the shit out of him). I just got inspired about having Umbridge and Fudge be Deatheaters (it would make perfect sense, wouldn't it?) Glad you like my version of Faith. _

_God, the holidays this year have been a whirlwind. Sometimes I love my family others I just want to…Anyway, I finally survived through to the new year and hope that everything is going to go better than last year. I will finally be graduating college with my BA in Liberal Studies in the Fall…GO ME! Hopefully at the beginning of the next year I'll be able to start teaching._

_Arica, Princess of Rivendell- :raises eyebrows: Did you read Book 6? Snape is evil. Otherwise he would have never killed Dumbledore._

_Thomas- Glad you like my little twist about Fudge being a deatheater. Thanks for the review._

_GoddessOfAllDarkness- Thanks for the compliments. I am glad you are liking my story. I happen to agree with you about Harry and Ginny. And I will check out your story._

_NearlyHeadlessNic- Thanks for the compliments. _

_Sarah Lila F- You know…I don't really remember what the incantation for the spell was…I just used the little bit of Latin I knew. Hopefully in later chapters I can do the spellwork and fighting styles justice. As for the pairings…the only clue that I'll give you is that I will be using HP canon pairings._

_pillzey the joker- Thanks for the review. Sorry to hear about your trouble with your little cousins…I know the feeling. ;) I watched over my little cousins during Thanksgiving. _

_Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel- Here's the long awaited update. Hope you enjoy._

_Just Me Prime- Thanks for the review and compliments._

_Radiofreegirl- LOL, another impatient one huh? Well you asked and you shall receive._

**Author's Note**

I just want to apologize to everyone for not updating any sooner, I have been swamped with the holidays, school, work, and winning stuff off the radio. LOL! Yes it's true I won some great stuff off the Radio in the last couple months since I last updated…tickets to the Rob Thomas (formerly of Matchbox 20) and Anna Nalick concert, Greenday's CD/DVD Combo _Bullet in a Bible_, movie tickets. Plus I had to write a 10 page term paper for one of my many classes, study for finals, go to work, attend classes, and just plain study for classes.

* * *

**Chapter 12:  
****Explanations Part 2**

The entire group that was in the room gasped at what Snape revealed. Well, maybe all except for Harry, his friends, and the Scoobies; they had already developed preconceived reasons as to why Fudge wouldn't believe Harry or even Dumbledore. And the most logical one that they came up with was he was either being paid off by Death Eaters to NOT announce Moldy Voldy's return, or that he was a Death Eater himself and was under orders.

After a few moments of shock, Dumbledore audibly sighed. "Nymphadora, would you please escort Severus to the Ministry holding cells," he asked.

Tonks nodded, ignoring the fact that Dumbledore called her by her dreaded (by her at least) first name. Only Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and her parents could get away with calling her by it. She turned to Snape and said, "Petrificus Totalius," placing the horrid man in the full body bind, then placed the anti-apparition shackles on his wrists. Grabbing Snape's arm, she then disapparated to the Ministry of Magic, leaving everyone in the room.

Once Tonks left, Dumbledore looked around and continued the interrogation. The only people that were left were the Scoobies, except Dawn, since it was against the law to administer veritaserum to minors. So, the first person that Dumbledore questioned was Buffy, who was a little indignant, but never the less opened her mouth for the three drops of veritaserum.

A few moments later, Buffy's eyes were slightly glassy and Dumbledore knew she was ready to be questioned. "Your name is Buffy Anne Summers, correct?" he asked.

"Yes," came the reply.

"Are you loyal to the side of light or the side of dark?" Dumbledore continued.

"I am always loyal to the side of light."

"How were you able to defeat all those Death Eaters?" he asked, suppressing a grin, though his eyes were twinkling madly.

"I am a witch and the longest living slayer on record." Gasps were heard through out the room from the Weasley kids (well except Ginny and Ron), Moody, Amelia Bones and the other order members.

"Can you tell us who you have fought before?"

Buffy nodded. "Sure. I've fought Lothos, The Master, William the Bloody, Drucilla, Angelus, The Judge, the demonized Mayor of Sunnydale, the Order of Teraka, a cyborg-demon-human Frankenstein monster by the name of Adam, a secret government military group experimenting with demons, a bitch hell-goddess named Glorificus, and The First Evil and it's minions and

those are just the major Big Bads," she admitted nonchalantly.

"How long have you been fighting the forces of evil?"

"Since I was fifteen, so for nine years," she replied as the veritaserum wore off. As she looked around the room, she saw the looks of awe on their faces and groaned. Looking to her best

friends, and little brother and sister, she nervously asked, "What did I say?"

Xander chuckled. "You just gave them a run down of the major big bads we fought and told them how old you were when you started fighting…"

"I think that they are in shock," Dawn finished as she snickered.

Buffy groaned again and then looked at everyone. "Look you guys, there's no need to look like that, I'm just a normal girl…"

This time it was Harry who interrupted her. "You're not normal Buffy," he grinned wickedly, "after all you've died twice, sealed away the First Evil, and destroyed the Hellmouth over Sunnydale."

This caused another round of shocked looks. However, a few moments later, everyone had recovered from their shock and Albus continued questioning the rest of the Scoobies who were there. The whole questioning thing took a couple of hours. But once it was done, the long dreaded question/answer session was set to begin.

What the Order members didn't expect, was that Buffy, Willow, Xander and Dawn were prepared for it and as soon as the questions started flying from everyone at once, Buffy spoke up, loudly.

"All right!" she bellowed, "Look, we'll answer your questions, after we tell you our story, does that seem fair?"

Everyone nodded their agreement and Buffy audibly sighed in relief. "Ok, now I am sure all of you have heard about the "Slayer, right?"

The shocked looks were all that Buffy needed to confirm her suspicions and continued. "For those of you who don't know, the Slayer, is the one girl in all the world with the strength and skill to fight and defeat vampires, demons and all manner of evil. There was a saying that went like this, 'Into each generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer.' However, I changed that when I was called."

"How did you change it?" Tonks asked curiously.

Willow glanced at Buffy, who nodded she could continue. "Well," Willow began, "up until Buffy, all potential slayers were taken from their homes and trained to fight by this group of

stuffed up British guys who called themselves the Watchers Council…"

"But over the centuries that the Watchers cared for and trained the slayer, they began as seeing her as nothing more than a piece of property. And if a slayer were to have a mind of her own, than she was disposed of and a new slayer was called…" Dawn added, "You see when one slayer dies, another is called. And Buffy, who's never been normal," Dawn ducked the hand Buffy had stuck out of knock Dawn upside the head, "was not found by the Watcher's Council until after she was called."

Buffy nodded, "And according to the original Watchers Council, slayers shouldn't have families or friends, which eventually shortens their lifespan…"

The gasps from throughout the room caused Buffy to pause. A moment later, Bill asked, "How old are slayers normally?"

"Slayers are normally called between the ages of thirteen and eighteen. I was only called when I was fifteen, so I have been fighting the good fight for nearly ten years. And as far as I know I am the longest living slayer in history," Buffy answered.

She paused, then continued, "But as I was saying, because I still lived with my mother and sister when I was first called, I had a link to the people whom I was fighting for. Not only that but I also had my friend Pike, when I was fighting Lothos, and then later when Dawn, my mother and I moved to the Hellmouth I had Xander and Willow and a few other friends over the years who knew my secret and helped me with the slaying and research."

Over the next few hours, Buffy, Dawn, Willow, and Xander told the story of their lives fighting evil, highly editing the part concerning Glory and Dawn, and the last year in Sunnydale. They never revealed the truth about Dawn's existence, nor did they reveal the mini-slayers. The only reason that Harry's friends Ron, Hermione and Ginny, as well as Dumbledore, Remus and Ron and Ginny's parents knew the truth were for the following reasons:

1. Ron and Hermione were considered by Harry to be like his brother and sisters, and Harry was  
family to Buffy.

2. Ginny was Harry's girlfriend, or damn near to it and was to be considered family as well.

3. Harry considered Molly and Arthur to be as close to the parents he never knew as he could get.

4. And Remus was as close to an uncle as the Potter kids would ever come and had Lily  
andJames been alive, he would have been privy to these little family secrets.

5. Dumbledore knew because he had figured it out, after having heard the prophecy and it was  
necessary to tell him since he was the leader of the opposing force against Voldemort.

Well, after the four-hour long discussion about their lives on the Hellmouth, which included how exactly Buffy, Xander, Dawn, and Willow were able to pull off the fighting that they did, the Scoobies, Remus, Harry, and his friends bid everyone a good night as Dumbledore prepared a portkey to the S.W.W.C.H.Q. in Rome.

"Remus," Dumbledore called.

The werewolf looked over at the elderly wizard and nodded. He turned to Buffy and told her the portkey was ready. Buffy nodded and using the mental link that Willow had created so that Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione could communicate telepathically with the Scoobies, she told everyone it was time to head back since they were going to be staying in The Leaky Cauldron for a few days till the start of term on September First.


	14. Trains, Carriages and Sortings, Oh My!

**Reviewer Responses:**

_Sierra- Thanks for the review, and welcome to my little piece of insanity, LOL. Hope you keep reading and reviewing. _

_Angel-love-Buffy- Gald you're still reading and enjoying this fic. Please keep on reading and reviewing._

_Moony-Mione-Padfoot- Thanks for the short review._

_Lady Saffron of the Daggers- Gald you liked the piece with the veritaserum. I thought that would be a nice addition. As for what they're gonna be like at the Leaky Cauldron...well you get your wish in this chapter...sort of. _

_And thanks for the encoragement about getting my teaching degree and credential. I really appreciate it. _

_gabrieldarke- LOL, don't worry about the short review. Glad to know you liked it. _

_Heaven'sDemise- I agree, Voldie is nothing compared to Dracula, The Master, Lothos,. and even Angelus, Spike and Dru. Can't really say Darla since Angel was the one who killed her during the Harvest in the first season of Buffy, and then Darla killed herself to give birth to Connor during the second (or was it third) season of Angel. About Harry acting like it was nothing that Buffy's died twice...well he's known her for almost 2 months now, of course he's heard the stories. And yes, Snape did fool Dumbledore, just like he did in the HP canon and was revealed in_ Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_, though thankfully it was before he could do any damage. Keep reading and reviewing._

* * *

**Chapter 13:  
****Trains, Carriages and Sortings, Oh My!**

_The Leaky Cauldron, London: September 1, 2004_

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! SLEEPY HEADS!" a cheerful voice called throughout the four bedroom suite.

The five teenagers in two of the said rooms all grumbled as they woke up. Harry, the first person to exit a bedroom (wells besides his sister, Willow, Xander and Remus), threw a glare at his

elder sister. Buffy just threw him an innocent smile in response.

Harry looked at the clock, and noticed it was only 7 am in the morning and asked angrily, "Why did you have to wake us up this early for Buffy?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Today's September first, remember? We're supposed to be at Platform nine and three quarters at 9:45 and with how many teenagers we have to deal with…we'll need the time for all you to get dressed and double check your trunks."

"But Buffy…." Harry started, but was stopped when Ginny walked out of her room wearing her emerald green pajama pants and tank top.

Buffy suppressed the chuckle that was threatening to escape her throat and instead said, "Remus and I are going to get breakfast, could some of you try and be ready when we get back all right?"

Harry, snapped out of his daze and nodded. _When the hell did Ginny Weasley start looking like a Goddess?_ He wondered silently as he watched her grab her clothes and head to the designated girls' bathroom.

As Ginny walked out of sight, Harry slapped himself mentally. _Stop thinking of her like that you prat! You know what Ron, and Fred and George and Bill and Charlie would do to you if they knew you liked and thought of her like that!_

Ever since last year, he and Ginny had become closer and better friends. And over the last month and a half since Ron and Hermione spent most of their time together when not training or helping Dawn catch up to 6th year and Buffy so she could pass her NEWTS, Harry and Ginny spent most of their time together or with Dawn and Buffy, and the other Scoobies.

Shaking his head, Harry made his way to the boy's bathroom and got ready for the train ride. He really needed to stop thinking about Ginny like that. She was his best friend's little sister for crying aloud. However, he didn't think it would go away just like that.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry walked out of the bathroom and found Buffy and Remus walking in with two trays each. All four trays piled up with eggs, sausage, toast, fruit, Pumpkin juice, coffee, water, and even milk. There was definitely enough food for everyone there, and Ron, whose appetite was no legendary among the group of friends.

As he walked into the common room, Buffy looked up and smiled. "You're looking rather spiffed up," she said, commenting on his choice of clothing; a pair of brand new dark indigo blue jeans, and a baby blue oxford shirt, which match his coloring very well. "Thinking of going after Miss Weasley are you?" she teased.

Harry blushed slightly and replied with a terse, "No."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Why not? I think you two would do well together, besides for the last five generations all Potter men have only fallen red-heads," he told them.

At that last comment, both Buffy and Harry looked at Remus curiously. Neither of them had known that little bit of their family history.

Buffy thought about it for a moment and then added, "She is your soulmate too, you know. Remember the prophesy?"

At that, Harry groaned and asked, "Well, what do I think I should do then, Sis, Uncle Moony?"

Buffy grinned, "Just ask her out little brother. I'm sure she'll say yes."

"But Buffy," Harry nearly whined, "What about the fact that she has six older…"

"Six older what Potter," Ginny said dangerously as she walked into the common room.

Harry's eyes went wide and he looked at Buffy and Remus for help, unfortunately for him, all they gave were cheeky smiles. He then turned to Ginny and took a deep breath and replied, "Ginny,Ilikeyoualot.Willyoubemy girlfriend?"

Ginny barely caught what he said, but new the gist of it and hid her smile as she said, "I'm sorry Harry, what did you say? I could barely hear you through the mumbling."

Harry sighed and repeated, "Ginny, I am starting to like you, a lot. In the boyfriend-girlfriend way, and I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?"

He hesitated looking into her eyes but when he did he saw nothing but happiness shining in her eyes and smile. He whooped, scooped Ginny up into his arms, and twirled her around, causing Buffy and Remus to fall into fits of laughter. Which in turn woke the rest of the group up.

Hermione and Dawn came out of their room first and both squealed and grinned at the new couple. Ron on the other hand looked like he was having a hard time trying to decide whether to rip Harry to shreds for touching his baby sister, or be glad for them.

Harry looked up and over at Ron. He gulped and said, "Look mate, I really like your sister, and you know I wouldn't hurt her intentionally…"

Ron cut him off. "I know mate, but just show you know if you hurt her, you'll have six angry red-headed brothers after you, got it?"

Harry nodded. "And just so you know, the same goes if you hurt Hermione," he said solemnly, though his green eyes were twinkling madly.

"Whaaaa?" Ron replied. He was about to deny it when Hermione turned and cast a curious and hopeful glance at him.

"Is that true Ron? Do you like me?" she asked.

Ron looked to Harry for help, but Harry just shook his head. Ron gulped and stopped fighting the inevitable, he was in love with Hermione. And since Hermione asked, he would give her a truthful answer. "It's true, 'mione. I do like you, a lot…" and before he knew it, the bushy haired brunette had launched herself at him and had captured his lips in a kiss.

A minute later, they finally came up for air. Ron was grinning stupidly and said, "I guess this mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

Hermione rolled her eyes fondly at the redheaded boy and replied, "Of course silly."

Dawn, Buffy, Remus, and Willow and Xander (who had finally woken up) all shared a look which clearly said, "Those four were meant for each other."

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and whispered into her ear, "It's about time isn't it?"

Ginny giggled. "Definitely. Those two have been dancing around each other for years. Maybe now there'll be some peace and q…" she paused. "I wonder who won the pot on the betting pool."

Harry let go of Ginny, and pulled a notebook out of his pocket and enlarged it. He then opened the page to the calendar and looked. His face then split into a wide grin. Ginny, who had turned around, noticed the grin on his face. "What? Who won?" she asked.

"Weeeeell," Harry began teasingly, but when he noticed Ginny's eyes narrow he continued, "It looks like you, the twins and I are splitting the pot of one-thousand galleons."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Really? I didn't realize the pot had grown that big," she laughed evilly, "I can't wait to tell the twins and the rest of Gryffindor."

Before Harry could respond, Dawn spoke up. "Wait a sec, you guys had a betting pot about when Ron and Hermione we're going to get together? Why didn't you tell me?" she pouted.

Remus began laughing and in between laughs, a few sentences could be heard, for example: "Just like Lily and James…", "I still can't believe their still doing that..."

The bantering, telling stories, congratulatory comments on Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny getting together, finally in some cases, last another half hour while everyone ate breakfast. It was another two hours before Xander, Willow, Ron, Hermione, and Dawn were finished getting ready. Before Remus, Buffy, and the others left for Platform nine and three quarters, Xander and Willow said their good-byes. Once they were done, Willow teleported herself and Xander back to S.W.W.H.Q. in Rome.

After the third of the original Scoobies (Original meaning Buffy, Giles, Dawn, Xander, Willow, and Angel) left Remus turned to the others and asked, "Does everyone have their trunks?"

As everyone nodded, all the teens reached into their pockets and pulled out their shrunken trunks. Buffy herself double-checked her purse for her trunk and a few moments later, the group exited the Leaky Cauldron and grabbed a cab for Kings Cross train station.

_On the Hogwart's Express_

The trip to and getting on the train had been fairly benign and it looked like there was going to be no trouble from and of the Junior Death Eaters. The group had grabbed a car near the front of the train and near the prefect's car; so that Hermione, Ron, Ginny (who had made fifth year Gryffindor prefect, along with Colin Creevey), and Harry (who had been added as a third sixth year Gryffindor prefect; Harry had surmised that Dumbledore and McGonagall decided to put the Original Golden trio together), could get to the prefect's meeting and back as soon as possible.

It wasn't until after the prefect's meeting, as everyone was settled: Ginny and Hermione were both leaning against their respective boyfriends as Harry and Ron played yet another game of Wizard's Chess. Buffy and Dawn were watching the game with avid interest (Dawn cause she liked chess and Buffy cause she noticed that Ron was a natural tactician) and Remus had fallen asleep against the window, that Draco made his yearly appearance.

As soon as the door had opened, Harry turned towards the door, wand at the ready and stared at Malfoy expecting the blonde to start his usual sneering when he noticed that Crabbe was not there, but Goyle was, as were Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson.

"What do you want Draco?" Harry asked, curiosity and suspicion coloring his voice.

"Potter, I believe you know Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy," Harry nodded, "They're in the same boat that my mother and I are…"

"And you want to know if I can help them?" Harry finished.

Draco nodded. "Exactly. So, do you…"

Harry held up his hand. "You know I stand by my word Draco, but as I told you yesterday, you need to talk with Professor Dumbledore all right."

Draco, Goyle, Pansy and Blaise all looked at one another before Blaise replied, "All right Harry, if Dumbledore says we're trustworthy, then what?"

"Then my friends and I will do all we can to help the three of you out, and if there are anymore like you four in Slythrin, the same deal applies to them," Harry told them.

Accepting the deal, the four Slytherins left. Leaving the Potter siblings, Weasley Siblings, Hermione and Remus alone in the car to discuss what had happened. And what exactly they were going to tell Professor Dumbledore.

Ron shook his head in disbelief. "I still can't believe that Malfoy decided to join our side in the War."

Ginny and Harry nodded their agreement. But Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly, you'd think that no one can change."

"But 'mione, it's fer…" however before Ron could finish his sentence, Hermione hit him with, "SILENCIO!" effectively keeping Ron from putting his foot in his mouth for a while.

Harry took one look at his two long time best friends then over at Ginny and said, "Fight number 1834 goes to Hermione."

Ginny started giggling, which then set off a chain reaction of everyone but Ron and Hermione laughing. Remus, who had woken up to see what was funny, had been informed by Buffy, too which Remus chuckled and replied, "Lily and James were a lot like Ron and Hermione. Though they would bicker constantly, they really loved each others."

Dawn, who had finally recovered from her laughing fit looked at Buffy and said slyly, "Don't they remind you of Xander and Cordelia when they were going out?"

Buffy thought for a moment and then laughed. "Yeah they do don't they! Though I'm sure that if Cordy were alive and both she and Xander were here, they'd never admit anything."

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Remus who'd only heard about the battles that Buffy and her friends had fought didn't really learn that much about the personal lives of the Scoobies, except Dawn, and wanted to learn more: in Harry's case about his sisters, and his 'adoptive family', and in Hermione, Ginny, and Ron's cases, good friends.

(Come on you cannot honestly tell me that the Core Scoobies, not counting Dawn and Buffy, would not not treat Harry as a little brother, and another son?)

After a moment of confusion Ginny asked, "Who's Cordelia? And why did you say that Ron and 'mione are acting like her and Xander?"

Buffy checked her watch and asked Remus, "How much time do we have before we get to Hogwart's?"

"Well, about an hour and a half till we get to Hogsmeade and then another hour till we get to the castle," Remus replied with a confused looked, "Why?"

Buffy shrugged. "No reason. I just wanted to see how long we had so I could tell the story," she paused then began her story, "Well I told you how Dawn and I first ended up in Sunnydale, right?"

Everyone, except Dawn, nodded.

"Well, at Sunnydale High there was this group of really stuck up, self absorbed, rich girls that were lead by this one girl named Cordelia, or as we call her now, Cordy. At first, she acted like the typical teenage girl, interested in only boys, clothes, her wealth and social status. But by our junior year, Cordelia had learned the truth about Sunnydale, and the monsters that inhabited the town…"

Dawn then continued, "Once she found out and helped out a couple of times, she began being a slightly better person. Xander had had a crush on Cordy since they were in grade school. But they fought and bickered all the time. But eventually, she and Xander, who had known each other since Kindergarten, started dating secretly…"

Buffy nodded her agreement. "No one knew except for Willow, Oz, Dawn, Giles, Angel, and me. But even though they were dating, they also bickered constantly. But they didn't stay together for very long."

"Why?" Hermione asked; her curiosity piqued.

"There was a whole thing with both Willow and Xander being kidnapped and thinking they were going to die and getting saved only to be caught in mid-kiss," Buffy babbled Willow-style. "It was a whole thing."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Remus all looked a little confused at the babbling Buffy had done. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, who had spent about a month and a half with Buffy, Dawn and the Scoobies, still were not used to it (it didn't matter whether it came from Willow or Buffy). Remus, who had only spent a few days with Buffy, hadn't been able to get to know her too well yet; so this side of Buffy was a shock.

Harry was about to ask Buffy to tell the story when Hermione noticed the time and she said, "We have to change into our uniforms. We'll be at Hogsmeade in half an hour."

The girls all shooed Remus and the boys out, with their uniforms, so that they could change. About twenty minutes later, Remus and the boys returned and the girls, who were finished as well, let them back inside. The group then sat, quietly waiting for the train to pull into Hogsmeade.

Harry sighed as they disembarked from the train. So far, this trip had gone pretty smoothly. But knowing his luck it wouldn't stay that way. He just wondered what this year would bring. He wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist and smiled down at her. _Well, at least one good thing happened so far this year_, he thought.

As they were walking to the carriages Harry heard a recognizable voice call out, "'arry!"

He turned and grinned at the half-giant who had been his first friend ever. "Hello Hagrid. Taking our new recruits over to the castle I see."

Hagrid nodded. "I still can' believe you an' yer friends are in yer sixth and fifth years already."

Harry chuckled. "I know, it seems like just yesterday. I'll see you up at the castle all right Hagrid."

"Righ' 'arry. See you la'er. An' don' ferget to tell me about the new teacher and student," he said giving Harry a pointed look.

Harry nodded then turned and walked to the carriages with Ginny. As they climbed into the carriage with Dawn, Ron, and Hermione, he said, "This year is going to be full of surprises."

_At Hogwarts_

Buffy and Remus had gone up ahead to the castle in order to be at the head table before all the students arrived and left Dawn, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to take their own carriage.

The ride up was talkative and easy going as the group talked about what they thought the new year held and also about what had happened the year before. As they boarded their carriage, Dawn who had only heard about the Thestrals, turned to Harry and asked shakily, "Are those thestrals?"

Harry nodded. "You can see them?"

"Yeah," Dawn replied as they got in.

Harry wondered how Dawn could see them since only people who witnessed death could fully see them. Dawn, once they all got seated, replied that she had witnessed Buffy's second death and that's how she could see death. Harry grew a little quiet at that revelation. He had heard the stories from Buffy and Dawn as well as the Scoobies but he never knew what to make of the claims that Buffy had survived death twice and brought back to life once (drowning after the Master drained her, jumping off Glory's tower into the portal, when Warren shot her).

Ginny, who had been seated nestled next to Harry with his arm around her waist, sensed that he was in brood mode, and squeezed his hand letting him know she was there. Harry felt the squeeze and sent Ginny a wan smile letting her know he appreciated the gesture.

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet and the carriages finally made it to the castle and while the kids all unloaded and headed towards the Great Hall for the Sorting, the house elves began unloading…well all but one house elf.

As soon as Harry had exited his carriage, he was tackled to the ground by an over excited house elf. "Harry Potter, sir! Welcome back Harry Potter, sir!" the elf exclaimed.

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned slightly. "Hello Dobby!" he greeted as he pushed the elf off him and got up. "How are you doing?"

Dobby looked up at Harry, his big eyes shining with tears. "Harry Potter sir asks how Dobby is? Harry Potter is a great wizard indeed. Dobby is not deserving of such an honor…" He started wailing.

Harry not wanting the elf to cause a scene, said, "Dobby, you're my friend. That's what friends do. Now I've got to get to the feast. I'll see you later all right?"

Dobby, wiping his tears on his clothes nodded and began unloading the carriage as Harry turned to his friends, sister, and girlfriend and gave them a 'let's get out of here, now!' look. Dawn looked at her brother questioningly, and silently vowed she'd get him to spill the story as to why the house elf now known as Dobby seemed to hold such regard for him.

The group worked their way into the Great Hall and over to Gryffindor Table, including Dawn who had been sorted during the summer and had been laced in Gryffindor though the hat replied she could have done well in Slythrin or Ravenclaw.

As they sat down, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Katie and Angelina looked at the group questioningly as they noticed Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny had paired off and that there was a new addition to their little group.

"Hey guys," Harry greeted them with a smile.

"Hey mate," Dean responded, "What's going on with you all?"

Neville nodded his agreement. "And who's the new girl?"

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Dawn all looked at one another and grinned as Dawn replied, "Hi, I'm Dawn Summers. I'm the new defense teacher's younger sister. And as for these four, well…"

"Let's just say Ron and I finally got our acts together and I finally asked Ginny out and Ron asked Hermione. So it looks like you all need to pay up," Harry smirked.

Just as Dean, Seamus and Neville were about to respond, Hermione said, "Be quiet the sorting's about to begin."

The Great Hall then became quiet as Professor McGonagall led the new First Years into the Great Hall to be sorted. Harry watched with only a slight interest until the group got to the kids whose last names began with E. It was then he noticed young Mark Evans.

Mark's family had moved to Privet Drive a couple of years before and Mark had easily become one of Dudley's favorite targets. However, it was not often that Dudley could tease, and pummel the young boy, as he was either to fast or Harry was there to give Dudley another alternative to pummeling the kid. Harry wondered for a moment if he and Mark were related somehow. But shook his head of the thought and began listening as the hat sang the sorting song:

_One thousand years have passed since Hogwart's opened.  
__Created by four of the greatest wizards and witches of the age.  
__Loyal Lady Helga Hufflepuff, Cunning Lord Salazar Slythrin,  
__Intelligent Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, And Brave Lord Godric Gryffindor,  
__All placed their preferences for choosing members of their houses in me._

_For a millennia I have sorted and gladly I did,  
__But the time for discord has come to an end.  
__The dark grows ever stronger  
__So long as the light remains divided._

_The great houses of the Hogwarts Four,  
__Still divided, they must unite as one.  
__Still sorting must be done, but remember my warning  
__Those loyal to the light must unite as one.  
__  
So come and I will sort you,  
__I will tell you where your strengths lay.  
__Are you as loyal as Hufflepuff?  
__Perhaps you're as cunning as Slythrin.  
__Or mayhap you're as smart as Ravenclaw,  
__You may even be as brave as Gryffindor.  
__So come, come let us see._

The next ten minutes, McGonagall called out the names of the first years and each one was sorted. So far there had been five Gryffindors, three Hufflepuffs, five Ravenclaws, and three Slythrins. They had nearly reached the end of the E's when McGonagall called out, "EVANS, MARK."

The young eleven year old strode up to the hat and stool shaking like a leaf. He sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on his head. The hat sat quietly for a few moments before shouting out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Those in Gryffindor who knew Harry, and knew that his mum's maiden name was Evans, all grinned widely and made room for the boy to sit next to Harry.

As Mark approached the table and took the seat next to Harry his eyes widened as he saw his neighbor. "HARRY? What are you doing here? I thought you went to St. Brutus'?"

Harry's face darkened for a moment before he chuckled at bit and replied, "No, that was a story my relatives came up with to keep me from having any friends, and from keeping the neighbors from knowing that their nephew was a 'freak wizard'."

Mark nodded. He had known that there was something strange about Harry and had doubted the story that Harry was a criminal, especially since Harry was the person who saved him from Dudley. "Well, I'm glad that there will be someone here who I know. Even if you're going to graduate in a couple years," he replied.

Harry grinned at that. "I'll have to agree with that. Now, let me introduce you to everyone. Mark this is my girlfriend Ginny Weasley, my best friends Ron Weasley and his girlfriend Hermione Granger, Dawn Summers, who's another one of my best friends, and the sister to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Over there is Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson. Guys this is Mark Evans, he was a neighbor of mine when I lived with my aunt and uncle."

After the sounding of "Welcome to Hogwarts" and "Any friend of Harry's…", Ginny turned to the boy and said, "If you ever have any problems you can come to anyone of us, or any of the professors."

The sorting finally finished and Dumbledore rose from his seat and began speaking.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before we eat, I have a few start of term notices and introductions to be made," he began. "First of all, as always the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden to any student," he looked directly at Gryffindor, his eyes twinkling, "Also, Mr. Filtch, our caretaker, has informed that all Weasley Wizarding Wheezes are banned, for a complete list of band products you may find it on the door of Mr. Filtch's office. And for the introductions I would like you all to welcome back your Defense Professor Remus Lupin. I would also like you all to extend a warm welcome to our new dueling and substitute Defense Professor Buffy Summers and our new Potions Professor Narcissa Black."

At the sound of Remus' and Buffy's names there was a huge applause, but as Draco's mother's name was mentioned, the entire hall grew so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. The main thought running through the student body was…what the hell was Narcissa Black-Malfoy doing here teaching?


	15. Questions, Answers

**Reviewer Responses:**

_Tonibo- Glad youi're still with us. As to there being a Remus/Buffy Pairing? Ummm I don't think so. I still haven't decided on who to pair Buffy with. So that maybe a bit. _

_The 1 HP fan- Thanks for reviewing, I am glad you're enjoying it. As to whether Snape is good or bad...well we all have our own opinions. I never really liked Snape all that much myself and I didn't feel I could truly do his character justice if I wrote him, if I left him as being a good guy._

_Sierra- Glad you're liking it and think that Narcissa teaching is interesting. Since she never really had much to do in the books until book 6 I could definately do more with her in the story._

_Lady Saffron of the Daggers- Thanks for reminding me about the hat song. Do you liek the newer version? _

_Moony-Mione-Padfoot- Don't worry about not reviewing, I completely understand. Please keep reading and reviewing._

_Nixinox- What was that review? LOL. Just kidding, keep reading._

_Arica, Princess of Rivendell- You're just as impatient as Morwen12, LOL. Here's the next chappie._

_spk- Thanks. Glad you like the twist._

_xXxAngelwithAttitudexXx- Glad you were able to read it. Keep reading mine and I'll read yours. LOL._

_Heaven's Demise- Glad you liked it, hope you weren't late for class. Keep reading._

* * *

**Chapter 14:  
****Questions, Answers and Who's the New Professor?**

After dinner, Dumbledore stood up and spoke, gaining everyone's attention.

"Before you go to your common rooms, let us sing the School Hymn. Now pick your favorite tune and off we go," Dumbledore said jovially.

The Great Hall was filled with the sounds of the students and staff singing the school hymn in tune, off tune and to the tune of songs both from the muggle and magical worlds. As the music wound down, Dumbledore whipped a tear from his eye and said, "Ah, music, a magic beyond which we all do here. Now first years, I want you to follow your House's prefect to your common room. And now, off to bed."

The Great Hall was suddenly filled with everyone trying to leave and head to their common rooms.

However, Hermione made sure that the Gryffindor First Years were put into two lines and followed herself, Ron, and Harry, while Ginny and Colin caught the back to make sure that there were no stragglers. Dawn, who didn't know where the Gryffindor Common Room was elected to stay with her brother and friends instead of going up with Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati and Neville. They maybe friends of her brother and friends, but she hadn't survived on the Hellmouth by not being cautious.

As Hermione was gathering the kids into two rows, Ron, who thought he had had a bright idea for once, took his wand and pointed it at his throat and said, "Sonorous."

Ron grinned at Harry and then said, "Oi! Short stuffs, get into two lines, boys in one, girls in another," when the first years didn't listen immediately he shouted, "NOW!"

While Dawn, Harry, Ginny, and Colin were snickering in amusement, Hermione walked up to Ron, as he canceled the spell, and bopped him upside his head and said, "Ronald Weasley, don't call first years 'Short Stuffs', you were one once too you know. And I'm sure Gred and Forge were happy to call you…" before Hermione could finish, Ron pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss to shut her up.

Harry looked at Ron with a raised eyebrow and said, "Oi! Ron, stop scarring the first years!"

Ron and Hermione broke from their kiss and blushed slightly, but did not retort. Harry then turned to the first years and said, "For those of you who don't know who we are, my name is Harry Potter," he continued introductions over the shocked gasps, "these are my friends Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Colin Creevey, and my girlfriend Ginny Weasley. We are your sixth and fifth year Gryffindor Prefects. This girl standing to my left is my friend Dawn Summers, and before you ask, she is the sister to the Defense teacher, Professor Summers."

Hermione then took over, "Now if you will all get, and stay in two rows, we will take you all up to Gryffindor Tower."

A few moments later, the whole first year class of Gryffindors, Colin Creevey and the Golden Quintet, made their way up to Gryffindor tower. But not with out interruptions. During the whole walk the first years were asking Harry and the others questions. About Hogwart's, their adventures, everything.

Ginny found it quite funny when one of the 1st year girls shyly asked Harry if he would help them with her homework once classes started. Harry chuckled and replied, "I could but you'd be better off talking with Hermione or Ginny. They are at the tops of their classes in just about every class they are taking."

At that comment, Ginny strode forward so she was walking next to Harry, and said, "Now wait just a minute, Mister, I am the top of my class in Defense Against the Dark Arts. You were the one who won the award for highest score on the DADA OWL in the last fifty years…"

Harry groaned. "I know that Ginny, the last person to get the highest score ever achieved on the OWLs for DADA was Tom, you know that better than I do," he told her quietly.

Ginny quietly acknowledged his point and the group fell quiet. Neither one wanted to bring back their memories of the Chamber of Secrets or that diary.

Finally, after climbing a few stories, the group made it to the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room, the portrait of the Fat Lady.

The woman was sitting in the Portrait, reading a book. When she noticed the group of kids she smiled. "Password dears."

Hermione answered, "Scoobies." Those first years who were muggle-born, or half-blood and grew up in the muggle world all chuckled at the reference to the popular cartoon. Hermione turned to the first years and said, "Remember that password. It's the only way you can get into the Common Room, unless someone let's you in."

The group entered the common room and after the talk about Gryffindor Tower given by Hermione, she, Dawn and Ginny led the girls to the 1st year girl dorms, while Ron, Harry and Colin led the boys to their dorms. Once the 1st years were bedded down, the quintet returned to the Common Room and sat down on the couches in front of the Fireplace.

The two couples conserved space by sitting with one another, or rather, Ginny and Hermione sat in their respective boyfriends laps. They five sat quietly for a few minutes before Hermione spoke up and started the conversation.

"So Dawn, what do you think about Hogwarts?" she asked.

Dawn thought for a moment and answered, "Well, I can't say I like the uniforms. But this is a school I could definitely get used to. Let's just home that neither Buffy nor Harry wind up blowing the school up when we fight old Moldy shorts."

At that the group chuckled remembering the first time they heard the story about how Buffy had destroyed the Hemery High Gym, blew up the original Sunnydale High School, and then again last year when the school was destroyed as they defeated the First. The way Harry and Buffy had traded war stories it was like they were trying to one-up each other with the danger factor. And much to Harry's chagrin, Buffy always one. While he had been 'close' to death, she had died twice and nearly died two other times.

Over the summer, Buffy had made Harry and the others promise that they would meet up with her four times a week for training in the Room of Requirement. She would work with them on physical/muggle styles of fighting, while Remus and Harry worked on dueling and Defense. Once they were all good enough at both, they would begin mixing the two in to an easily adaptable and useful fighting technique, which they would teach the DA and use against Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

After all, Buffy was not going to let her ickle baby brother, sister, their friends and significant others to go out and fight with out knowing how to defend themselves properly.

The quintet, still sitting in front of the fire, discussed their training and schooling for another hour before everyone decided to hit the sack.

* * *

The next morning the five Gryffindors woke up and after dressing for the day headed downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they walked down, they met up with Mark Evans who was sitting against the wall looking lost. The group looked at one another and walked over.

"You all right there Mark," Harry asked.

Mark looked up, the sound of a voice startled him. He calmed when he saw it was Harry. "Yeah, just lost," he explained. "I can't find my way back to the Great Hall."

Harry nodded in understanding. After all hadn't he and Ron lost their way a few times their first year. "Come on," he said, "You can join us. We were on our way down anyway," he turned to his friends, sister, and girlfriend, "weren't we guys?"

Everyone nodded. Mark smiled and said thanks and soon the six were on their way to breakfast. As they walked, Harry wondered if Mark was in anyway related to him on his mother's side and decided to ask.

"Hey Mark," Harry began, "does your dad have any relative by the name Lily Evans?"

Mark looked at Harry weirdly. _Why does he want to know that? _He wondered. He did answer though. "Dad used to mention that he had a couple of cousins. One was Petunia and the other Lily. He said that he always like Lily better cause she was nice, but that Petunia acted like she had a stick up her butt…"

At that, Harry fell to the floor laughing. That description was the best he had ever heard of his Aunt Petunia. Dawn, who had never met their Aunt, Uncle and Cousin watched in fascination, confusion and amusement, while the others watched in amusement.

"That," he laughed, "has got to be the best description of Aunt Petunia I have ever heard," Harry said.

A moment later, once he got over his laughter, he looked at Mark and said, "Well, if I'm right, I think you and I might be cousins. Which means that you're related to the hippo."

Mark's eyes widened comically and his face adopted a fish expression. "You mean," he said in shock, "that I'm related to Dudley 'Diddikins' Dursley?" Harry nodded and Mark groaned. "This is just great…"

Harry then grinned at Mark, "You know Mark, my friends and I are allowed to do magic outside of school," Mark blinked hi eyes not getting it. "Even if you aren't able to use magic yourself until you turn 17, you can always tell Dudley that if he ever tries bullying anyone in the old neighborhood you will just Owl me. And have me turn him into a pig."

At that possibility, Mark's eyes lit up at the prospect of being able to scare the ever loving crap out of Dudley Dursley. Harry noticed this and grinned as well. Revenge on the Dursley's will be so sweet once he finished getting rid of Voldemort. No, he was not going to kill them. He was not like Voldemort, but he would curse and hex the Dursley's for treating him like shit for fifteen years.

After a few more minutes, the six Gryffindors continued on their way to breakfast, eager to eat and finally get their schedules. While they were eating, Professor McGonagall came round and handed out their schedules.

Checking their schedules, they found the only differences were that Dawn had Astronomy and Runes, and Hermione had Arithmancy and Runes. Their first class of the day was with Remus and Buffy in Defense. Which all of them thought was going to be very interesting.

After breakfast, the quintet, along with young Mark, headed back to Gryffindor tower and got their books. While Mark headed off to Transfiguration, Ginny left for Potions, while Dawn, Harry, Ron and Hermione headed off to Defense. When Ginny split from the group, Harry pulled her into a kiss and told her he would see her at lunch, which she eagerly agreed to and then headed off with a skip in her step and smile on her face as she headed to Potions.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dawn, all walked into the Defense classroom, all wondering what Buffy was going to be like as a teacher. When they walked in they found her and Remus talking about the lesson.

"…Uncle Remus please, not on the first day," they heard and saw Buffy whine.

The four shared a knowing look and rolled their eyes. Some how Remus had worked the schedule so that they were talking about Vampires and the Slayer. Which means that the four of them knew more than the other students in class about the subjects. Dawn cleared her throat earning the attention of Buffy and surrogate Uncle.

"Guys, you do know class is going to start in a few minutes…right?" she asked, on her face was a perfect replica of a Spike smirk and arched eyebrow.

Buffy gave her a pointed look then turned to Remus, "Fine have it your way," she pouted.

Remus grinned and waved for the four to sit. A few moments later the rest of the class, the mix of all four houses filed in and took their seats. Once the class was seated, and quiet, Remus began class.

"Good morning all. I'm sure that you remember me from your fourth year," everyone nodded. "Good then I see there's no need for my introduction. However I'd like for you all to meet Professor Buffy Summers."

Buffy stepped forward and smiled slightly. "Hi," she said. "I know I am mainly the dueling professor, but I'm also assisting Professor Lupin here in DADA and being as I'm the expert on today's topic," here she turned and glared playfully at Remus, "I'll be giving the lecture."

Buffy turned from the class and wrote on the board, VAMPIRES AND THE SLAYER, in big bold letters, then turned back to the class. "Now, who can tell me what a vampire is?"

At this Dawn, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, and a few others raised their hands. Not wanting to single out her siblings or their friends, she called on someone in the back. "You there in the back corner…" she called out.

"Blaise Zabini," Blaise supplied.

"Blaise, could you answer the question," Buffy asked.

She nodded. "Vampires are reanimated corpses that feed on the blood of the living," she recited by rote.

Buffy hid her smirk at the sound of Harry, Dawn, Hermione, and Ron laughing. "That's partially correct, Ms. Zabini. Actually, vampires are corpses, which are reanimated by a demon. While the memories of the person who was turned remain, their soul is expelled from the body and the demon takes over. The only way you can become a vampire is by the vampire draining you to the point of death, then you have to feed from the vampire," Buffy looked around the room and then at her siblings and their friends, "Ms. Summers, tell me, what is one way to kill or repel a vampire?"

Dawn smirked. "Well, one way is a wooden stake through the heart."

Buffy nodded approval. "Good, two points to Gryffindor. Mr. Malfoy, another."

Draco thought for a moment and replied, "Sunlight, or if there's no daylight available you can use the sunlight spell."

"Two points for Slythrin. Ms. Bones, how about another?"

Susan Bones, niece of the minister of magic, answered, "Holy water."

Buffy smiled brightly. "I'm glad you have all been paying attention to your lessons. I'm looking for at least two more. Can anyone name them?" She looked around the room and saw that the only ones raising their hands were Harry, Dawn, Ron, and Hermione. "All right Mr. Potter what's your contribution."

Harry looked at his twin and friends and then back at Buffy, a smirk on his face, "Crucifixes and Being THE Slayer," he answered.

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "You just had to bring that up didn't you," she growled good-naturedly. She looked back at the class, and noted the shocked expressions on their faces and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am THE Slayer. The one girl in all the world destined to fight the vampires, demons and creatures of nightmares. I have been the Slayer, for ten years now," she noticed all the hands that went up and groaned, "no, there will be no questions about my life as the slayer."

As Buffy stopped talking, you could have heard a pin drop. It was that quiet. All of the students in class, except Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Dawn believed that the Slayer was nothing more than a mere myth; something to tell little witches and wizards as a fairy tale. After all how could it be that a muggle girl would have the strength and ability to fight the forces of evil.

A few moments later, once life began seeping into the students, and Buffy had given a glare to Remus who just sat back in the chair watching her teach the class with apparent amusement in his eyes and on his face, she began the lecture, again.

"Well, now that we have established that the Slayer is real, let's move on. The last and final way of killing a vampire is decapitation, and the last way to repel a vampire is garlic," she looked around and saw that there were some people who were taking notes and continued on, "Now onto some of the more famous vampires. The first we're gonna look at is the group of Vampires known as The Scourge of Europe. Does anyone know who they were?" Only Dawn's hand went up so Buffy nodded to her.

Dawn grinned widely and began her answer. "Well the Scourge of Europe was a group of four Vampires of the Order of Aurelias. The oldest was Darla, who was sired by The Master. In 1753, she turned one Liam O'Connor whose looks earned him the named Angelus, meaning he-with-the-Angelic-face. The two traveled Europe causing destruction and chaos wherever they went. Then in the mid 1800's Angelus came across a young woman named Drusilla. She was a true seer and had planned on entering a nunnery.

"Angelus then kidnapped, tortured and murdered her family and drove her insane. Later, right before she was to take her vows, he kidnapped her and turned her. Ten years later, Drusilla came across a young man named William," here she looked at Buffy, "Do you know what Spike's last name is?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, he never told me. But continue," she said smirking.

Dawn rolled her eyes and continued. "Anyway, Dru turned William, who later became known as William the Bloody, and then Spike," here she was interrupted when someone asked, "How'd he get the name Spike?"

"Because when he tortured his victims, he would run a railroad spike through their skulls," she answered in a bored tone. "For the next thirty years the four vampires traveled the world, torturing and killing people as they went. That is until one day when Darla brought Angelus a young girl. Angelus killed her, but the price was not what he expected. The girl was the favorite daughter of the Kaldaresh Gypsy clan and the head of the clan cursed Angelus with his soul.

"Darla, Spike, and Dru left Angelus, and eventually went their separate ways. Angelus, who now that he had his soul, called himself Angel, eventually found his way to New York City, where he lived for the next eighty-something years. He lived in sewers, alleys and fed off rats and because of the guilt he felt about the things he had done," Dawn continued, "Then one day, a spokes-demon for the Powers that Be, came and told him he was needed to become a champion for good. And he was to start by helping the new slayer, Buffy Summers."

At that last revelation, the class gasped. Who would have thought that a vampire, had a soul, let alone would help the person whose destiny it was to destroy their kind. It was unheard of. Buffy groaned and decided to stop this now and gave Dawn a 'please will you shut up now look'. To which Dawn pouted a little, before shutting up.

Buffy sighed then continued her lecture. "Before anyone asks, both Drusilla and Darla are permanently dead. Angel, he was killed last year while fighting evil, as he had since 1996. Spike is, well alive as a vampire can be, and has his soul; which he earned through a trial by fire in Africa a couple of years ago," she semi-babbled.

Getting over her nervousness, she pushed along. "The next famous vampire we're going to cover is Vlad Tepest, a.k.a. Dracula," at that Dawn laughed aloud startling her classmates, "Dawn, what is so funny?" Buffy asked dangerously.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Please, you know he was just a Dolche and Gabana pretty boy who liked to seduce his female victims before killing them. Though in your case he wanted to turn you into a vamp as well. He might have succeeded had Spike not come to help you since the guy owed him twenty quid," she retorted.

Buffy then did something that was not very professor like and began banging her head against the desk. When she was done, she looked up, "How many times do I have to tell you that he placed me under his thrall, and I did stake his scrawny a…" she stopped looking a little sheepish. "Sorry. Anyway, Dracula knew Gypsy magic, and was even able to perform it after being turned. Because of this, he was able to turn into mist, a wolf, and even a bat on occasion…" as she trailed off the clock in the DADA professor's office chimed the hour and Buffy said, "Class dismissed, and don't forget to read chapters 1-4 of your textbooks."


	16. On the Way to Potions

**Reviewer Responses**

_Inukaino- Thanks fro the compliments. And about Spike, well you'll see, teeheehee._

_Goddess of All Darkness- I'm glad you're enjoying the story. And thanks for the compliment. Please keep reading._

_Wolfess- Glad I could get you to read something other than your normal fair. Keep reading and reviewing._

_Silver Warrior- Glad you and everyone liked that bit. I know I enjoyed writing it._

_Takari love- Thanks for the compliment. Keep reading._

_Spacehog- Thanks for the advice, I'm glad you're liking the story so far, and enjoyed the comedy styling of Harry and Dawn._

_Magical Faerie- Glad you enjoyed the little bit of comedy I threw in. LOL! Keep reading._

_Enchantedlight- Thanks for the review._

_Toniboo- No worries about the Snape-Buffy Pairing. I find it completely disgusting as well. _

_Sierra- Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked it. I think it was the perfect way to segue into telling the students who Buffy IS. I mean it's not like the Demon world DOESN'T know who she is. After all, she's gotten quite a reputation over the last eight years. Not only that but I thought it would be a perfect part to insert some humor._

_Anonymous- About Dawn mentioning that Buffy dated Spike AND Angel…well let's just say that there was not enough time, and she'll bring it up at some point within the next DADA class. Younger siblings live to torment the older ones don't they, hehehe. And I will insert some more Snarky Draco, I swears. However, about a Dawn/Draco pairing? Maybe/maybe not. You'll just have to wait and see._

_Reven Eid- Glad you liked it._

_Arica, Princess of Rivendell- As you command my loyal reader, LOL!_

_Childe at Heart- I know it seems that way, but when you know as much about those five vamps as Dawn and Buffy do, you can expect a longer answer._

_Lady Saffron of the Daggers- I know for a fact that Dru wasn't the Kalderash girl that Angel killed, because with that girl, he actually killed that girl; he never turned her. This is shown by the fact that in the shows, when they talk about the Scourge of Europe years, they mention that Dru turned Spike sometime in the 1860's or 1870's and he clearly remembers the way Angel acted when the demon was in control. However, you're right about Angel having his soul during the Boxer Rebellion in 1903. (hangs head in shame) I can't believe I forgot about the poetry part for being the reason Spike earned the moniker 'William, the Bloody' . As for the last name, I think that is his real last name…but don't quote me on that, I also know that in a lot of Buffy fics, people give Angel the last name of O'Connor. _

_Kat Hawkins- Thanks for the compliment. I'm glad you enjoyed my insertion of humor. Besides it was too good a chance for Dawn to tease Buffy to let pass. And don't worry, Dawn'll mention Buffy and her relationships with Angel and Spike. _

_Spk- Thanks for the compliments. I'm always happy to hear my readers are enjoying my stories. _

_General Mac- No problem, your wish is my command faithful reader. LOL_.

**Chapter 15:**

**Potions with your hostess, Narcissa Black**

The four Gryffindors waved and said their goodbyes to Remus and Buffy and headed to the Potions lab. Which all four were wondering what the class would be like now that Draco's mother was teaching the class.

As they walked down the corridors of the castle to the dungeons, where the lab was located, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Goyle caught up with them.

"Potty!" Draco yelled out in his usual snarky tone.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to face Draco. "What is it Malfoy?"

"I just wanted to know how all of you knew all those answers," Draco answered.

_How the hell did he know that 'mione, Ron and I knew the answers_? Harry didn't get the chance to respond before Dawn chuckled. Draco and Harry, as well as their friends looked at her with questioning looks.

"Well," Dawn began, "Harry stayed with my sister and I for protection from Moldy Shorts over the summer and he was bound to hear some of our war stories."

Harry silently thanked the fact that his sister was such a quick thinker. Not to say that Buffy wasn't a quick thinker, but her leaned more in the way of thinking quickly to prepare for battle or getting herself and their friends out of trouble. Besides, Buffy, as the Slayer, never could lie convincingly.

Though Dawn's answer only led to more questions as the group began walking down the hall. However, Harry and company were slightly ahead of Draco and his group.

"I thought the Slayer was meant to be working alone," Draco commented, "How did you find out about it?"

Dawn shot a pleading look at her brother and friends, all of whom had no clue what to do. Using the Wicca Spell that Willow had taught her to be able to speak telepathically with Buffy, Dawn sent, --Buffy? I need your help!--

--What is it? Are you in trouble? No wait, it's not Tuesday.-- Buffy chuckled mentally.

Dawn growled. -–Shut up! No, it's just Draco has been asking questions as to why I knew the answers to your questions about Angel, Spike, Dru and Darla.--

--So, what do you need me for? Just ignore the little toad.--

--I'm trying that right now. Got any other ideas?--

"Dawn," Draco asked again, getting her attention from her mental conversation with her sister.

Dawn looked at Draco questioningly, "Ummm what was the question again?"

Draco narrowed his eyes and re-asked his question. "I asked, 'How did you find out about Professor Summers being the Slayer?'"

Dawn was about to reply when Buffy sent her a message. --Just tell him the truth. It's not like they won't find out about my life as the Slayer the next class. Just don't tell him about Harry.--

--Duh! And thanks.-- Dawn turned to Draco and replied, "Well, when I was nine one of the big bads my sister has fought over the years, kidnapped me. Buffy came to my rescue and I saw her dust ten vamps and kill a demon. I blackmailed Buffy into tell me the truth or I would tell our mom. That's the whole story, and the rest you'll learn in class."

Dawn, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all hurried their step so they would be able to get away from Draco and his 'friends'. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been feuding with the ferret since first, and even if he was treating them nicer, there was no way in hell they were going to trust him. While Dawn normally wasn't the kind of girl to ignore someone just because others did, because Draco had made it his mission in life to make Harry's life miserable, she would snub Draco and his friends.

As they walked down the halls of the castle, the sounds of Rob Thomas' _Lonely No More_ began playing from Dawn's pocket. Dawn rolled her eyes and pulled her cell phone out, which had been altered by Willow so she could get calls while inside Hogwart's.

"Hello," Dawn answered snarkily.

" 'Ello to you to nibble," came the familiar cockney accent of her favorite vamp.

Dawn grinned. "Hey Spike. What's the what?"

"Same ole' same ole," he replied with a sigh, "Wha' you, the boy wizard, and slayer up to?"

Dawn now full out laughed, completely ignorant of the looks her brother, their friends, and the other students were giving her. "Not much. We have potions in a few minutes and I think we nearly made Buffy have a heart attack since the lesson was on you, Dru, Darla, Angel, and Drac…" she paused knowing the rant that was coming.

"Wha'! Dracula, the bloody ponce, still owes me 11 quid, which including 100 years of interest ends up being nearly 100,000 quid," Spike ranted before he realized her previous statement, "What did you do pet to cause your sis to nearly have a coronary?"

"Nothing," Dawn said innocently, "Except tease her a little."

Spike chuckled. "That's my nibblet."

"I got to go Spike, but you should come up. I'm sure Buf would 'love' to see you," Dawn grinned evilly.

"You know I might just do that to get away from the baby slayers. Bye nib'."

"Bye Spike," Dawn hung up her phone and looked up noticing the looks on Harry, Ron, and Hermione's faces. "What? Never see someone talk on a cell phone before?"

"B-b-b-b-b-but you can't use modern electronics in Hogwart's," Hermione spluttered, "You just can't."

Dawn raised an eyebrow in a very Spike and Angel like way. "It's called physics and magic 'mione. I had Willow work it out so Buffy and I could keep in touch with the Scoobies."

"Was that Spike?" Harry asked. During the two months he spent with the Scoobies, Spike, along with Xander had become the older brothers he never had.

Dawn nodded. "Yep, and he's still hung up on Buffy too. Though Goddess knows when they will finally admit their feelings for each other, again," she said as they reached the door to the potions lab.

As they walked inside the class, Hermione was still spluttering about not being able to use modern electronics in Hogwart's and Ron, who had taken it upon himself to shut her up. Covered her mouth with his hand and looked her in the eye and said, "'mione, love, get over it. I'm sure Dawn and Willow would be happy to explain what they did, to you after class."

At that, Hermione calmed down and nodded slightly. As he removed his hand, Hermione threw her arms around Ron and kissed him lightly on the lips then said, "Thanks Ron."

Blushing, he quietly replied, "Anything for you 'mione."

Dawn and Harry glanced and one and another and grinned. Both of them were glad that the other two member of the Golden Quintet (Ginny, Harry, Dawn, Ron, and Hermione) were no longer fighting, though they bet it would not last for long. As class was due to start any minute the four took their seats, Dawn and Harry at one station and Ron and Hermione next to them, all wondering what kind of teacher Narcissa Malfoy would be.


End file.
